Hopeless Wanderer
by Unfathomable Chaos
Summary: "Peculiar thing the mind is. One dreams while the other is awake." Dumbledore always had a way of talking in complete circles that Fred could not understand. "Mr Weasley, might I suggest that it may not be wise that you bring her into our world. Dangerous things can happen to someone that does not know our ways. She may not even be able to help your brother."
1. Introduction

**A/N:**

**Because I have normally been losing people after the introduction chapter is even done being read...**

**I must apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes. It is one of my pet peeves honestly when people misspell things too and I realize that that is a turn off to read the story. Especially when one misspells things of the Harry Potter universe. So I am sorry. I also apologize for the slaughtering of commas in random spaces and run on sentences I am sure that I have. I know what I'm doing for I am fairly good at Language Arts but I'm too lazy when it comes to writing because all I want to do is get the story finished. I am looking for a beta reader so if anyone knows a good one please recommend them. I don't know where to begin to look for one.**

**Fair warning: This story is true to life and I will be keeping it as normal as possible to avoid Mary Sue accusations. So if you are expecting Meredith to have insane odd beauty and suddenly powerful magic; this may not be the story for you. The only magic or odd powers in this story will be the one that J.K. Rowling herself set up. I'm going to say this now while I still have the chance...Meredith will not be paired with Fred. He is dead. Therefore, it is not possible anyway and it would just be really weird. (it would make a good story but not for this one.) I'm keeping this strictly canon.**

**I also don't do very many author's notes. I accept constructive ****criticism not flames. Some people get those confused with each other and think that they are the same thing. They aren't.**

**Thank you for your time to read this. You are awesome people.**

**Unfathomable Chaos**

_-Introduction-_

He watched her from afar. He wasn't exactly there. But she seemed like she never noticed.

He observed her. Memorized her. He knew she wasn't exactly happy where she was. He knew that she didn't exactly treat her mother the best for they always spoke to each other in ill tones and raised voices. He knew she was very low in her self esteem. He knew that she always felt that there was a presence with her. So she would talk to him never knowing it was him she was talking to. He couldn't answer back. Not yet.

He pitied her in a way. That she was given life and she had a loving family of a sort he supposed. But yet, she always seemed unhappy about where she was. He noticed she cried a lot. That she felt lonely because she only had one good friend and it was a boy at that. He knew for the past several years she had lost people dear to her. It was almost ironic in a way.

When he wasn't in this world though he was in his own world. Looking over the living there. His family. His former love. His friends. They were still barely coping without him. It saddened his soul to watch them suffer so. Especially his doppelganger.

For his twin was not the same since he had left that world. His twin had quit life itself. He cried a lot. Had nightmares. Never smiled. He had also lost a dangerous amount of weight. His twin was not the same. This worried him. He wanted to help. In fact, he wanted to go back. He wanted to go back to the life he once knew but he knew it was not possible. So with that in mind, that had led him to the girl.

He wasn't exactly sure how he had found her. Especially since he was from another world as she. He had been wandering about between two realms he had guessed which had led him to her. She reminded him so much of his twin. No life. No hope. Nothing. She rarely smiled. Rarely laughed. He could tell she was not happy. Just as his twin. _His twin…_

The idea hadn't donned on him until then. The hope sprang to life in his soul when he had watched the nightly crying come from her bed. He could help his twin by using this girl! The idea was simple. The idea was perfect. He smiled to himself drifting back to his world. To his room that he had once shared with his twin. His twin was there as he had expected.

His counterpart laid there helplessly in his bed. He could hear muffled sobs from the pillow that the case no one had changed since he had left that world. His twin wouldn't have allowed for anyone to go near that bed and change the covers. He smiled sadly. His twin was so full of sorrow and misery.

"_Do not fret much longer, Georgie. I am here. I am going to fix you." _Fred said aloud.

George lifted his head from Fred's pillow as if he had heard Fred. George saw a white haze that disappeared as soon as George had looked up.

"Fred?" George mumbled wiping at his eyes. It was impossible.

Fred was dead.

No hope.

_Nothing._


	2. Not Normal in the Aspect of Life

She was weird.

She didn't have to have anyone tell her that. Not even her mum's personal therapist, whom her mum called Buford. Her mum had taken Meredith to Buford once the family doctor suggested that Meredith might have a nervous breakdown if she didn't talk about how she felt soon. Meredith had been taken to the family doctor after her mother had heard Meredith talk to herself for about the umpteenth time. Meredith didn't understand why though. So what? She talked to herself. It wasn't all that big of a deal for anyone to go off their rocker about it.

Her mother was paranoid, something that Meredith had unfortunately inherited from her. It wasn't the best of qualities you would find in someone's heritage or DNA from any parent. It didn't bother Meredith that she talked to herself. It was better than having a conversation with Gregory, her only male good friend in the world, whom barely talked to her anyway now. Meredith didn't know why she would have these conversations with herself. She just felt like something was there with her. A presence of some sort. She felt compelled to talk to it. She knew it was there. She felt it, whatever it was or may have been. She always felt like she was being watched constantly.

Of course, on her good days when she felt like opening up to Buford she had asked him if he believed that there was a presence with him. He had asked her to clarify exactly what she meant. Meredith had told him it didn't exactly matter, that any presence would do.

"Well, I do say, girl! I was very close to my gran on my father's side and one day on my twelfth birthday she died. Old age, mind you, but since I was very close with her I feel like she is always watching over me. Tell me, has there been a death with in your family?" Buford sniffed wiping at his eyes. Meredith mentally slapped herself.

Meredith had not had a death in the family. She had not known her grandmother on her dad's side. In fact, she had never met any of her family on her father's side because her dad had left her mum. She didn't exactly have a father figure in her life. It didn't really bother her much even when she was at her friends' houses. That is how different Meredith was. She did not crave for a father to be in her life. Her mum was enough to handle. Everyone felt sorry for her though. They would always say how different Meredith was from the other children, that her mother was practically unfit because she herself wasn't mentally stable, and that it was a pity that her father had left them at Meredith's young age. All of it was elderly church lady gossip anyway that occasionally caught up with her at school. Nothing more.

But to be quite frank on the original subject at hand, Meredith knew something was watching her. Her house was not haunted because she asked around to the land lady about the history of it. It didn't feel like an evil presence of any sort.

It did get out of hand though the night before when Meredith was almost certain she had seen a human face standing over her when she had woken up in the middle of the night. She had felt the nightly watching. In fright of it she had pulled the covers over her head quickly and did not go back to sleep. If something was going to kill her than she supposed that maybe the duvet would hide her.

What Meredith hadn't known was that the 'presence' in question was that of Fred Weasley. Fred hadn't meant to scare her. He hadn't realized that he was showing. He put his hand on top of the covers gently, he felt Meredith tremble in fear. He forgot. This would frighten her further because she could actually feel his hand go through her body. But beyond all possible ghost science and his expectations, Meredith had felt the icy cold hit the back of her neck solidly She threw off the covers catching Fred in the face. Fred flipped backwards and looked at her. Now he was the one frightened. She let out a piercing scream.

"_Shhh! Shhh! It's alright! It's okay! I'm not going to hurt you!" _he whispered in a tizzy panic knowing good and well he should have disappeared again.

Meredith was wide eyed. She instantly stopped screaming and then suddenly waking from her stupor she screamed, "OH MY GOD! YOU TALK!"

Fred flew at her covering an icy hand over her mouth. _"Merlin, woman! Shut up!" _It finally registered to him that he could touch her solidly instead of it going right through her. _"I can touch you." _He said aloud disbelieving his actions his own self. She looked up at him and finally took his appearance in. He had wild auburn hair, he had cuts all over his pale face that looked like they were still bleeding, he wore a dirty purple suit sort of thing that had rips all over, and the skin that did show through the holes in the suit looked teared open as well. She felt like she was going to be sick after taking in his appearance. His eyes never left hers.

"_You are scared of me aren't you?" _he asked gently. He took his hand off of her mouth._"Please do not scream again. I know I am scary looking, aren't I?"_

"You're hurt." She said barely above a whisper. She was scared of him, that much was true but she didn't want him to know that.

_"Huh? Oh, what? Me? No," _he hesitated a moment. _"I'm dead." _

She let out a squeak. She felt weak all of a sudden. "Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. I'm seeing dead people now. Oh, what was it that Buford said I should do? Oh yeah, calm down. Take deep breaths. Close my eyes. You won't exist. You will be gone." she chanted to herself. Fred watched her squeeze her eyes shut. He watched her lips move silently as she counted to herself. She peeked an eye open slowly.

_"Hullo." _he said wearily smiling sadly. Her eyes flew shut.

_"_I don't believe in you. I don't believe in you. I don't believe in you!" she chanted hoping like Tinkerbell he would die and disappear from her. She opened her eyes again.

He was still there.

"Please don't kill me!" she squeaked.

_"Kill you? Why the bloody hell would I do that for? What do you take me as?" _he bursted into laughter.

She glared at him. "It's not funny! Don't laugh at me! Please!" tears sprang into her eyes. He stopped laughing.

_"Meredith, I'm not going to hurt you." _he smiled the hint of laughter still lingering in his voice.

_"_You know my name?" Meredith said slowly.

_"Yes," _he replied. _"I know a lot about you. I've been watching you for quite some time now." _

Within this statement one might think that to have Fred Weasley say this may be sweet and loving for him to watch you all of the time, when he is in fact dead, but in this certain situation that was certainly not the case.

Meredith started to scream again. What a horror it was to have a zombie like man stalk you. Fred heaved a great sigh of annoyance before zipping forward once more until he had his arms around her shoulders sneaking a hand against her mouth. She flinched at the icy touch. After all, the touch itself felt like a thousand cold knives around her.

_"Meredith, you have to stop doing that," _he sighed once more as he felt her shudder._"you have to hear me out, no I'm not going to hurt you." _She took a deep breath through her nose and began to say something but it came out muffled. Fred chuckled lowering his hand so he could hear her properly. _"Sorry? I didn't quite catch that." _

Meredith glared at him. "If you are not going to hurt me or anything than why are you here?" she demanded. Suddenly, this man didn't seem so scary so much as he was an annoying psychotic spirit.

_"Well, erm...that's the thing you see? I know as much as you do as to why I'm here. I don't know how I got here. I know that I am not from here. I know that I did not die here." _he smiled sadly before gently unwrapping his arms from her and sliding away from her in one swift movement.

She pondered about this for a while as she fixed the quilts around her. "So you are dead? You are a lost ghost then?" she said aloud.

_"No. I am not lost nor am I a 'just' your average ghost." _he answered her.

This was all such a peculiar dream it seemed like to Meredith. "So, you find me somehow and you have been watching me all this time?" it surprised her that she was so calm about this all. Any normal person wouldn't have given a so called spirit any time to explain itself before screaming until someone came. She had contained herself from doing so. But this was Meredith she was, indeed, not a normal person.

_"Yes." _Fred replied bluntly. Meredith blushed in embarrassment figuring he had watched her dress and heard all of those silly conversations she had had with herself. But at least this meant she wasn't officially crazy. She had felt a presence and this was it. There was a long awkward silence.

"I don't believe I have caught your name. What is it?" she asked biting her bottom lip as it was a nervous habit she had adapted.

Fred smirked before disappearing completely. Meredith gasped before searching around the room wildly. "Hello? Are you there? All I want to know is your name. You know mine! Hello, boy?" this set her in a dramatic panic.

_"I am no boy for I am of age. I am a man, begging your pardon and my name is Fred. You do not know me from my past life as well as my present." _his soft voice drawled in her ear making her gasp again startled. Her head turned sharply into the direction of his voice. His face was there for a split second as she caught a close up view of all his scars and blood. His mouth was upturned into a complete mischievous smile. She shrieked at his closeness in his position so close and with that he was gone again.

"Oh," was all she said before her bedroom door was flung open.

"MEREDITH! What in the name of God is going on in here?" her mum cried out. Light streamed in and hit Meredith in the face.

"Nothing." she muttered wincing as the light deflected into her pupils.

Her mum put her hands on her hips. "I heard screaming. You were talking to yourself again."

Meredith sighed. "It was nothing, Mum."

Her mother looked skeptical. "Alright. Well, don't think that I won't tell Buford about this! Love, I know things are difficult now but it wouldn't hurt to tell people how you feel. You are surrounded by people who love you." her mother said before walking over and tucking Meredith back into the bed. "You are my only daughter. You are all I have." her mother sniffed like she was about to cry before pecking Meredith on the forehead then leaving pulling the door closed behind her. Her mother was a rather emotional person.

Meredith laid there in the darkness. It didn't feel like she was surrounded by people who loved her when there was hardly anyone around for her.

"This is stupid." she huffed before trying her best to go to sleep.


	3. The Assumed World of Narnia

As promised, her mother did end up telling Buford about what had happened the other night. Ever since that night Meredith had not felt the same presence around her or even saw a minor sign of Fred. It actually made her feel quite lonely in a way. Meredith sat in Buford's small waiting room of his office. He was currently in a session with Mrs Jones down the street who was a widowed lady of sixty-five and kept cats as her children. Her real children acted like she didn't exist. It was quite understandable really. Meredith sighed. Maybe one day she would be like Mrs Jones. She would just keep cats as company instead of like children.

"'Ello, Meredith!" Mrs. Jones scuffled past her with a cane in hand. "Buford is in a righ' mood today. Yes sirree he is." Mrs Jones gave Meredith a toothless gummy smile. Meredith smiled.

"Oh really then," she laughed. Mrs Jones was rather nice.

"Yes he is," confirmed Mrs Jones. Soon the door to Buford's office opened up.

"Alright. Alright, Mrs Jones. You do remember when our next set appointment is don't you?" grumbled Buford.

"Yes. Yes, I do." she picked up her cane and slammed it into the door to open it. "I ought ter bring this ole cane across your backside, I ought!" she turned to Meredith. "Good day to you, sweet girl!" she cackled madly before scuffling out the door.

Buford muttered something along the lines of 'Dear Heavenly Father, that woman is going to be the death of me.'

"Well, come on Meredith. Let's get this over with." he sighed. Meredith hid a smile behind her hand before following him into his smaller office.

Buford was a burly pudgy man of fourty-three. He was not married and lived by himself in a flat out in the country side. Meredith knew this because he had told her so first day she started to come to him. He was a balding man and he was a Beatles fan to a T. He had so many John Lennon posters posted across the office it made Meredith feel a bit uneasy. Buford settled down into his big office chair before clearing his throat and leaning across his desk. He fixed some random papers before fiddling his thumbs.

"So," he said after a long pause. "your mother told me about the little episode you had the other night. What was that about exactly?"

Meredith shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't about to tell him about Fred. That was her secret. She didn't want anyone else to know about him. Buford sighed and rubbed his temple.

"Meredith, we have been over this. You have to tell me. It was in the contract that you're mother is paying me too much for. You are still a minor." Buford said finally looking at her.

"I was on the phone." Meredith said bluntly. "with Gregory. I didn't want Mum to know I was talking to him So I hid the phone under my sheets." Normally, she would feel quite awful for lying but in this case...she did not.

"You were on the phone-with Gregory?" he repeated slowly.

"Yes." she shrugged it off again like it was no big deal.

"So you are speaking again?"

"Yep."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Why do I feel like you're lying to me?"

"Because you're insecure?"

With that Buford let out a roar of frustration. "THAT IS IT! NO MORE, DAMN IT!" He swore some more and Meredith had to bite her lip to keep from laughing out loud. "I HAVE HAD IT! No more. I am through! Between an old barking lady and ungrateful girl I have just about had it! You, Meredith Delaney are absolutely one of the worst patients I have ever had ever! You refuse to let anyone help you and you are wasting your mother's money by coming here every blasted week! If it was up to me and you were my child, I wouldn't even send you to a therapist! You are NORMAL, you are a normal girl. I've just about had it with you. Do you have anything to say, girl?"

"Yes," Meredith choked. After all who wouldn't resist to say these very words to their rather large balding therapist? "How does that make you feel?"

Buford's face turned a deep red and all his veins pulsed out of his skin. He slammed his hand down on his desk and he swore some more.

Her mum was not happy. Not happy at all. When she had come to pick up Meredith, Buford had swarmed over her and rushed her into his office. Meredith heard raised voices on the other side and then her Mum stormed out. Buford wore a nasty triumphant grin.

"Get in the car. Do not talk." her mother had hissed grabbing Meredith's arm.

That was where they were now on the way home and nobody had said a single word.

"Why?" she said finally. "Just why?"

"Sorry?" Meredith squeaked.

"I provide for you. I worry about you and when I want to give you help you do not take it." her mother slammed her fist on top of the wheel.

Meredith flinched before answering, "Mum, I'm almost seventeen now. Soon I will be going to university and I will have to move out." she approached this gently but had none in return.

"NO!" her mother screeched. "NO! NO! No! You most certainly will not! I won't hear of it! You can't leave! You can't leave me like your father did! No! Who will take care of me!"

Suddenly, Meredith was overcome with rage. They had pulled up beside their house now. Meredith glared at her mother. "You know mum? I have been asking myself that question for years." she opened the car door before running inside. Her mother always forgot to keep the door locked no matter how many times Meredith told her not to.

Meredith threw the door open to her room practically throwing it off it's hinges. There, rifling among her things, was Fred.

"What are you doing here? Why are you touching my things?" she sputtered in absolute anger. How dare he! Going through her own personal things like that.

Fred held a picture frame in his hands._ "I was just-erm...I was looking-," _Meredith marched over and swiped the frame away_. "you don't have to be so violent about it. What's got your wand in a knot?"_ Fred rolled his eyes.

"My what?...Oh nevermind! I will tell you, you don't go through a person's stuff without their consent! It's not right." Meredith said waving her hand for emphasis. She glanced down at the picture frame which was cold as ice because Fred had touched it.

_"Who was that man?" _Fred asked suddenly.

"What man?"

_"The one in the photo, there."_ he nodded to the picture frame.

"Nobody important." she said sharply before throwing the frame under her bed.

_"It doesn't sound like it's a nobody."_ Fred smirked. _"Is it an old boyfriend? He looked a bit too old though. Do you like older men?"_

"No." she scoffed. "and no. I've never had a boyfriend." she opened her wardrobe doors to look for something to wear tomorrow for school. She pulled out some items before closing the doors. Fred was now leaning against the side casually. She suppressed the urge to scream. "Would you stop that?" she hissed.

_"Stop what? And you have never had a boyfriend? Shocking. Tell me, how old are you?"_ he said grinning.

"How old are you?" she repeated once more in a sharp tone. She put the items of clothing on top of the wardrobe before picking up a book on the nearest counter of the room and made her way to her bed.

_"Touchy. Touchy. No need to get an attitude."_ he held up his hands defensively. _"Seriously, how old are you?"_

Meredith sighed. He was very annoying. "I am serious. How old are you?"

_"I'll tell you if you answer me first." _he said jutting out his chin childishly. Meredith couldn't help but laugh.

"Fine. Fine. You win then. I am seventeen." she chuckled.

_"Really then?" _Fred said with interest all of a sudden. He flew quickly to the bed jumping up on it laying flat on his stomach. Of course, him being a ghost the bed did not move. He propped the sides of his face with his hands whilst swinging his feet in the air like a school girl. The whole position was comical all together. Meredith snorted in laughter._ "What?"_ he asked in a high pitched voice batting his eyelashes.

She just waved him off before picking up her book again. Fred caught sight of the book's title.

_"'The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe?' What's that?"_ he asked putting his hand on top of the book.

"You've never heard of Narnia?" she inquired. It was as if she couldn't believe Fred had never eaten squid as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

_"No? But I have heard of Hogwarts."_

"Hogwarts? Is that some kind of disease?"

It was Fred's turn to snort._ "In some points of my life, yes. But no. It is not a disease. Really, what is it? Why are you reading this?"_

"You ask too many questions."

_"I'm only trying to get to know you better."_

"I'm investigating." she said trying to shake his grip off of the book.

_"Investigating what?"_

"How you got here."

_"Through fantasy fiction?"_ he smiled.

"Yeah, I suppose it might give me some ideas," she peered down at him from over the book. He grinned at her expectantly. "Oh alright, it's about these children who discover a way to a secret world called Narnia through a wardrobe."

_"What a load of rubbish! That's rubbish." he scoffed wrinkling his nose. "And you suppose I came from that place? I came from 'The Burrow' my home."_ he crossed his arms.

"It is not rubbish and I never said you came from there. What are you some kind of animal? What person calls their house a 'Burrow'?' she angrily tossed the book to the other side of the bed.

_"The Order of the Phoenix and my Mum. Mostly my Mum."_ he whispered.

"What is the 'Order'? I don't understand you. 'My wand', 'Hogwarts'? Fred, you're not making any sense." she whispered back. He looked at her for a second before disappearing completely. She huffed in anger and crossed her arms slamming her back against the wall of her bed's backboard.

She heard a squeak and glanced at the wardrobe. The doors were opened and Fred sat inside.

_"So, let me get this straight. You think I came from here? I guess your idea is close. This is rather cozy. But you are oh so very wrong, my dear."_ he winked at her before shutting the doors completely with him inside.

Her eyes went wide. She sat there for a few seconds before swinging her legs to the other side of the bed. She slowly made her way over to the wardrobe. "Fred?" she called softly. She opened the doors quickly.

But no one was inside.

"Fred! You aren't funny!" she shouted. Meredith slammed the wardrobe shut.

He watched her pick the book up off the floor. He was sitting on top of the furniture piece now._'If I had a sickle for every time I heard that one.'_ he thought to himself. He chuckled and then he dissipated from her world completely to go watch over George.


	4. Dreams

**A/N: I was going to save this for later but maybe you all would respond better for when the action starts.**

Once again, Meredith had not seen or heard one sign of Fred for a very long time it seemed like to her. Fred had visited a couple of times since the picture incident and the wardrobe misunderstanding. But then he didn't come back for a while. That was the thing with Fred, he would visit randomly and then he would disappear the next. Every afternoon after she had come home from school she would call his name to see if he would actually come to see her. Every afternoon, the attempt failed miserably.

Meredith became practically a shut in now. She would stay home instead of going out. Gregory had actually called once or twice but he didn't get an answer. If he had really cared he would have contacted her way before now. All Meredith could think about was Fred. How did he get here? What was his business being here? It was quite ludicrous to say it, but she enjoyed the company of this ghost. He actually listened to her and it seemed like he wanted to get to know her better. He actually put forth an effort.

She grimaced. When was it that someone had actually put out an effort to get to know _her_? She remembered the last time Fred had come to call. She had asked him about his family and more about 'Hogwarts'. He ignored her completely and changed the subject to the photo he had saw the other day. She ignored him on that one as well. For you see, the picture was of her father. The father that had left her and her Mum many years ago. The picture was of how Meredith wanted to remember her dad. Just her and only her. That was one secret she didn't want Fred to know as of yet.

Meredith put aside her book she was currently reading. She pulled back the sheets and blankets to slide inside. She reached over and turned out her light which put her in total darkness. She remembered that when she was little she was afraid of the dark. She was still sort of afraid of it. It was a peculiar thing to be afraid of something. The only reason she tolerated it now was the uncaring she felt. She honestly did not care anymore. She sighed laying against the pillows. She did not want to go to sleep but she had nothing else to do. She eventually did fall asleep after many minutes.

She started to dream. She dreamt she was in a meadow somewhere. The sun was out and the skies were a clear blue. There was a light breeze and past a hill there was a house. It was a rather unusual home and a bit dingy. But it was still unfathomably cozy looking anyway. Meredith walked past the tall grass that was nearly to her waist. Up a little ways to the house there was a gnarled tree with branches that dipped low sending little buds drifting in the breeze that blew. Leaning against that tree was a man. A man with auburn hair.

Meredith ran to the tree reaching out and grabbing his shoulder. She did not expect, however, for Fred to look so cleaned up. He looked at her with wild eyes startled at her being there. He did not wear the torn purple suit. He did not have gashes or rips. His pale skin was perfectly flawless. She gasped. He reached out to push her hand off this shoulder as soon as his skin made contact a sharp pain went through her body. A bright light pulsed against her eyes. She cried out in pain and doubled over to see a floor under her feet.

She stayed down a second before she heard raised voices.

"George! Sweetie, come back please!" a woman's voice plead.

"George, calm down a moment. You're scaring your mother!" a man's voice followed after the woman's.

There was a smash. Meredith whirled around from the opposite side she was facing. She came face to face with a man whom had the same color hair as Fred had. She only saw a few features of his face but not all because there were dark shadows around him, not allowing Meredith to see. His eyes were full of fury and fear.

"I DON'T CARE! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! I'M THROUGH! I'M FINISHED." He screamed in her face. Meredith shrank back. He didn't know she was there. No one did. She could hear a woman sobbing in the distance. "YOU'VE NEVER BEEN ABLE TO TELL US APART! AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A MOTHER? I DON'T LOOK LIKE HIM, NOT ANYMORE!" the man turned around picking up a chair in a swift movement that knocked Meredith down. He lifted the wooden chair over his head and sent it flying to the opposite wall. There was another loud crash as it splinted against the wall. The man bent over and Meredith watched tears fall the floor. "I don't care. I don't care anymore. I don't look like him. Not me. Not anymore." he panted.

'Look like who?' Meredith thought to herself. Whomever this man was she felt so awful for him. Suddenly the shadows crowded in around the room and Meredith was knocked backwards as she was trying to stand. Her bottom collided with the ground that was now back to it's grassy state indicating that she was back in the meadow with Fred.

Meredith squinted because the light was so bright here. She shielded her eyes with her hand. Fred was still leaning against the same tree with his back to her. "Who _was _that brute?" she cried suddenly frightened of whoever it was she had seen.

"That _brute _was my twin." said Fred from over his shoulder. Meredith flushed with embarrassment.

"Oh-," she sighed rubbing the back of her neck and biting her bottom lip.

Fred let out a breath that sounded like he was laughing. He turned around and crouched in front of her. He smiled sadly. "Don't do that." he said gently.

"Do what?" she asked finally meeting his eyes.

"Don't bite your lip the way you do. It's a nasty habit." he looked at her a moment. "You're frightened of him as well, yes?"

Meredith looked down again.

"I thought so," he remarked. "George isn't like that normally. George is-dealing with grief as of now. He's always been the more gentler twin when it comes to things as this. Not the best of memories."

"You watch over him too? Is that where you've been disappearing to?" she pondered aloud.

"Yes. I watch over him and no it's not where I've been _disappearing_to." he knocked her chin lightly. He was grinning that same grin again. "Why? Have you missed me?" he winked at her in the classic Fred Weasley way.

She blushed but only for a second. "Fred, how old are you?"

He groaned leaning back on the heels of his feet. "I'm too old."

"I'm serious, Fred. You never answer that question if any of them!"

"When you die, you start having death days. Not birthdays. I'm six months old."

"Stupid, how old were you when you died."

"I am not stupid! You wound me, Meredith." he cried grabbing his chest.

"Fred, please. Tell me."

"Twenty."

"Twenty?"

"Twenty." there was a long pause. "Merlin's Pants! Say something. You act like I'm an old person!" he yelled.

"You died six months ago?" she said finally.

"Yeah." he said cracking his knuckles. "It's no big deal really. Curious thing though, you seeing that memory. I haven't been round because I needed some time alone. George is a great bloke. Real great. I just wish he could let go. He doesn't understand how he is hurting the other people around him. Mum cries at night and Bill has to take up George's wand every so often-" his voice trailed away and he stopped rambling.

Meredith grabbed his hand in a comforting way and was surprised that it was warm. "You just died. You're his twin. Six months isn't very long for someone to handle their grief. Especially if it is a death of a twin."

"I know." he smiled squeezing her hand a bit before letting it go. Fred stood up wiping his hands off on the sides of his pants. "It's nearly time for you to wake up I'm sure."

"So, this is a dream?" said Meredith.

"Of course it is! You haven't gone that crazy yet, love." he winked at her. Fred gave her a reassuring little push. Meredith felt a pull at her shoulders as if someone was forcing her backwards. "I'll visit soon enough." The force grew stronger and she saw that her body was vanishing. Soon, she was gone completely with only the image of Fred waving at her.

Fred went back to lean against the tree facing the Burrow. George was farther gone then he had expected. George was going to end up hurting himself severely if Fred didn't do something quickly. His ears picked up on footsteps falling in the grass to notify that someone was approaching.

"Good day, Mr Weasley," the voice of Albus Dumbledore was distinctly heard. Fred turned to see him holding up his robes so that they didn't drag across the ground. "Whimsical view."

"Yes." replied Fred scooting over so Dumbledore could lean against the tree as well but he did not. Instead, Dumbledore stood by the daffodils and the orchids.

"I'm quite fond of these. The right flower always sets the right mood." Dumbledore chuckled lightly stroking the petals of each flower.

"Mum liked them. She said that Uncle Gideon and Fabian kept a lot for their own Mum. They never seemed like the flower garden type. George and I tried to steal them once for a load of girls. Mum went barking mad." Fred laughed at the memory. "We both de gnomed for weeks straight after that."

"Indeed," Dumbledore said. There was a pause before, "Pretty girl, that was here earlier. Is she a friend of your's perhaps, Mr. Weasley?"

"I guess so."

"Curious indeed. How'd she get here to your world?" Dumbledore questioned rubbing his chin.

"I don't know, Professor," sighed Fred. "She saw a rather important memory of mine."

"Peculiar thing the mind is. One dreams while the other is awake." Dumbledore always had a way of talking in complete circles that Fred could not understand. "Mr Weasley, might I suggest that it may not be wise that you bring her into our world. Dangerous things can happen to someone that does not know our ways. She may not even be able to help your brother."

"How did you know?" Fred swiveled around to face him.

"Ah, Hogwarts is not the only place that has eyes and ears. When you are nothing but a spiritual body, it may be best to never think at all." Dumbledore bent down to pick up an orchid. "Do you mind?" Fred shook his head. "I thought to take this to the little house elf of Harry's. Good day to you, Mr Weasley. You may understand one day." Dumbledore winked at him before turning to the direction of the sunlit path.

Fred hit the front of the tree in frustration. 'Damned Dumbledore.' he thought bitterly.

**A/N: So, how was it? **


	5. Manipulative Uses

Once again, Meredith had not seen or heard one tiniest clue that Fred had visited. Months had went by and the brisk cold months of winter crept upon the Delaney household. As the months of winter dragged on, Meredith's eighteenth birthday slowly made its way around the corner. Something Ms Delaney, her mother, had no recollection of on purpose.

Ms Delaney was not happy that Meredith would be eighteen. She knew Meredith's plans of getting away from her. It was very true though. Every day Meredith had a routine; she would come home, ignore Gregory's calls, send out applications to switch jobs, look at flat prices, and then go to bed. Her days went to being the same as last time Fred hadn't visited. She had no dreams of him. This disappointed her greatly as it was the only time he could touch her and not freeze her to death. She simply missed the company of another.

Fred hadn't visited for a reason though. The time of bringing Meredith to his world was coming soon. This was unbeknownst to her of course. The Weasleys were falling apart and they needed someone to bring them together soon. It wasn't all due to Fred's death but to the deaths of others that had happened at that Battle. Fred knew he had Meredith's trust enough to get her there. But he couldn't help but feel the niggling guilt that arose from him. He was betraying her trust and was going to throw her from her life to something she had never seen before ever. In the end it didn't matter though, he had to save his family at all costs before they tore away at the seams. And if he had to use a muggle girl in the process, he most certainly would.

The particular day in question had come upon the day Meredith had broken completely down. It was muggy and the promises of a storm were greatly chanced as it was typical weather. Meredith had decided to mail a couple of applicants before the storm decided to settle. As she pulled on her raincoat over her jumper she heard a knock on the front door. She peered through the window a bit to spot Gregory standing awkwardly with his hands shoved in his coat pockets. She let out a sigh before throwing the letters down on the floor. She would not be mailing them today.

Gregory knocked again.

"Meredith? Meredith Delaney, I know you are on the other side of that door!" he called from the other side.

She was silent. He called out again. "Meredith, I am sorry. Alright? I shouldn't have ignored you the way I did. I wanted-I just want-to talk again. I miss you, Meredith. I'm sorry." his voice trailed away.

How long had she wanted him to say that he missed her? How long was it when someone had told her that they miss her? She loved the boy but never had the gall to tell him so. No. It wasn't right. He shouldn't have ignored her if he really cared that much. She snatched her hand away from the door handle catching her from opening it. It didn't matter anymore. Nothing did. A ghost put in more of an effort than he ever did. There was a long pause before Meredith heard a loud dull thump. Gregory had kicked the side of the house in frustration.

"I know you're there! You don't fool me, Meredith," he yelled. "You never let anyone in-" that wasn't true she had let him in. "-you never let anyone help you-" he just wanted to help her? Then why had he acted the way he did? "-I was confused-" about what? Meredith was confused right now listening to him ramble on. "We're mates remember?" Ah, that's the ticket! Just mates. It's always just mates. There was a low rumbling in the sky and suddenly the sky started to drop out tears. Gregory glanced up before pulling his black hood over his face. He kicked the pavilion once more before running down the lawn and hopping into his car.

Meredith sighed before sinking down against the door. She didn't recall her mother coming in sometime later. Her mother set down the bags she was carrying on the kitchen table and tossed her keys onto the chair that sat by the door that led into the sitting room. Ms Delaney saw her daughter staring off into space leaning against the front door frame; at her feet were the scattered letters. Ms Delaney bent over and picked them up. She flipped through the letters looking at where they were addressed to. One was addressed to London which was a clear seventy-two hours away. Ms Delaney's smile faded as she realized these were job applications.

"What is this," her voice seeped out hoarsely. "why are you sending these out? Don't you already have a job? Isn't it enough?"

Meredith barely gave her mum recognition.

"I provide for you. We don't have the money for you to be making that long of a trip, especially by car, Meredith." Ms Delaney's voice rose.

"I have to, Mum." replied Meredith shortly.

"You do not and you will not! That is too far away! What sort of job is it anyway?" scoffed Ms Delaney.

"An apprenticeship at a author's home."

"An author? Do you even know this author?"

"I know of her, yes." Meredith glared at her mother. "It pays well and there is a community study around the area. I need to have a life Mum. I can't have you taking care of me all my life. It's unheard of!" There was a loud ripping sound. Meredith's heart stopped.

"You won't be going and that's final." her mother said in a dangerously low voice. She ripped up the next letter.

"STOP IT!" Meredith screamed. "I WORKED SO HARD ON THOSE! MUM, STOP!" they struggled against each other as her mum tore each of them away and opening the door Meredith once leaned against, tossing the ripped letters into the wet lawn. "ARE YOU MAD?!" Meredith cried.

There was a sharp pain against Meredith's cheek. Her mum had never once laid a hand on her. Meredith held her cheek in her hand. "You won't be going. You will keep your job here. There isn't a reason for you to leave." her mother whispered.

"Yes there is. You are here!" and with that Meredith ran up stairs slamming into her room. She threw herself across her bed and screamed in frustration. "I hate it here. I hate it here so much." she sobbed into the mattress. She started trembling from the force of her sobs and the sudden freezing atmosphere.

_"How much do you hate it here,"_ a silky voice filled her ears. "_Would you be willing to leave if you had the chance?"_

It seemed completely hypothetical to Meredith. It wasn't really a natural question to give much thought to. Meredith lifted her head away from a soiled pillow that was dirtied with tears and slobber. Her mind drifted to the ripped applications and letters that now lay scattered across the floor downstairs. Her fist clenched the sides of the pillow and a growl escaped her throat. Without looking over Fred's blurry form, she glared at nothing in particular.

"Yes," she hissed. "Yes. If someone could get me out of here I would go. I would GO!" she cried.

Fred wasn't sure if he was satisfied with this answer but he was running out of time. It had to be good enough.

_'She's high strung right now. She doesn't know what she's saying.'_ he thought to himself. Fred shook his head before hovering closer to her. He gently grabbed her shoulders to catch her attention. She flinched but he did not let go.

_"Think about what you're saying, Meredith. Would you honestly go away from your life? From your family?"_ he said looking her in the eyes.

"I would! I would! I wish I could go away from here!" she shrieked.

With that exclamation, the both felt it. The rip between realms. Like a force repealing against them like the same sides of a magnet. Meredith ceased her crying and looked around.

"What was that?" she sniffled crinkling her nose.

_"I'm not sure,"_ Fred looked around as well his hands sliding down her arms.

Outside there was a great crash of thunder that made Meredith jump. The lights in her room flickered out.

"The power's out." she whispered stupidly. Fred floated backwards to the opposite window. The sky illuminated with a flash of white. He heard a low humming sound. Fred looked over his shoulder at Meredith. "I can get a spare candle?" she suggested.

He shook his head and placed a finger to his lips.

"Fred, I can't see." she narrowed her eyes at him. He ignored her and looked out the window again. It was pouring down harder now. Through the spaces in the rain drops he saw a hazy dark fog. Something wasn't right.

The dark fog grew darker and thicker. It looked like it was rising as it started to engulf buildings slowly engulfing them making it come closer. Fred backed towards Meredith.

_"I want you to listen to me."_ he said gruffly. She glanced up to look at him. _"I will find you, okay? Don't speak to anyone or anything that does not have the right intentions to protect you. Do not move from wherever you may be. I will find you."_

"What are you saying? What is it?" she asked.

He merely shook his head. The fog was growing closer now. _"Don't hate me, Meredith. I will be your only source to survive where you are going."_ And with that there was another flash of lightning that filled the room. It blinded Meredith as she felt a sharp pain shoot through her head. She opened her eyes quickly to see a dark smoke like material closed in around her bedroom. It was suddenly suffocating to breathe as she felt all the muscles in her move tight together. She rasped and suffocating wanting to cry out but she could not. The white light grew almost unbearable.

"I will find you," was the last thing she heard as she felt her body collide into something hard.

XxXxX

Neville Longbottom hadn't exactly told Luna Lovegood how he felt. After the war he never had the chance. Out of all the things he had done, telling her how he really felt was not Gryffindor courage. It was absurdly cowardly in a way. But not today. Today was the day that he would tell her. As he apperated at safe grounds that was a distance away from her childhood home he practiced his speech while he made his way towards her home clutching a small dingy bouquet of yellow flowers.

"I know this is sudden, believe me I know. But Luna Lovegood I love you. No, no. That's not right," he sighed running a hand through his hair. "We have known each other for quite a while now, and I think it would be appropriate if I took you out on a date, because well, I love you. Oh Merlin's beard, that doesn't sound right either." He walked up the steps to the door and picked up the knocker piece tapping it against the wooden frame. "I love you. I love you. I love you? Why is it so bloody hard to say it?" There was no answer at the door. He knocked again. "I lov-," but his rehearsing was cut off by a shriek. His blood ran cold as he jumped into action springing off the stairs and running around to the back. "LUNA!" he cried.

But it was not Luna who was in danger. Luna stood there her blonde hair fluttering around her face and the dress she wore clung to her. She spotted him and her smile grew wider.

"Neville! Look what the gnomes have gifted us with!" her soft musical voice filled his ears as she stepped out of the way to reveal a crumpled body. It was a girl!

"Oh dear God!" he ran over to Luna throwing the flowers on the ground and covering Luna's eyes with the crook of his arm. He averted his as well for she was quite naked. "Luna, Luna? Listen to me. Go in and floo Hermione Granger then I want you to put some hot water on to clean this girl up. Okay?" He said in a panic.

"Alright." she chirped before slipping from out under his arm. She noticed the scattered flowers on the ground. "Were these for me?" Neville blushed.

"Yeah. Yeah they were-I mean are! They are." he cleared his throat.

"Thank you, now the fairies will visit more often." she picked them up and flashed him a smile before skipping up to her house. Neville sighed before turning to the girl.

"Thanks a lot. I practiced a whole speech I hope you do know." he mumbled irritably to the half unconscious girl while bending down to pick her up. Little did anyone know that Fred Weasley stood beside the body looking down at her with the utmost pity.

* * *

A/N: I feel like this story keeps losing followers and gets replaced with new people and the whole cycle starts all over again. I don't know what's going on. If the story isn't very good at the moment I would like to know because I honestly don't feel motivated. I want all of your opinions even if it's just to tell me that this sucks. (at least I would know) I want to know how this is for real. Besides I know that Neville ends up with Hannah Abbott anyway. And Luna ends up with a duke or something...give this story time. I feel like I have to hurry into action just to get a response out of it.


	6. A Moment of Time

She felt like time had stopped around her. She felt the pounding in her head, heard the loud ringing in her ears, and the Sahara desert in her throat.

'I've died,' she thought to herself. 'I've died and Fred's killed me.' the thought didn't settle with her very well. She tried to move. She felt the wiggles of her toes and fingers. There was a soft material that rubbed against the nerves in her skin. She let out a cracked groan just to prove she still had a voice. Sharp pains sank through her skin and up her legs like knives slicing her tendons.

Meredith opened her heavy eye lids to find she was in a small room and observed she was laying on a makeshift mattress. There was a basin of water next to her on a small stool. This wasn't her bedroom. Her heart started to pound quicker and quicker. She felt her stomach lurch as her supper begged to be let up. She wanted to scream for help but couldn't find the strength to do so. She heard a slight screech of door hinges as the door to the room was being slowly pushed opened. Her captor walked in with her back to her. Meredith closed her eyes but they soon flew open again when she felt a cool compress being placed on her forehead.

"Oh, Hullo!" a girl about her age was kneeling in front of Meredith. She had long blonde hair that tumbled around her face. It looked like it hadn't been cut in ages. Her eyes had a definite light in them as if she hadn't been sad ever. "I think your fever is finally going down." She smiled again.

"Er-," Meredith tried to talk but it sent her into a fit of coughs.

"You are thirsty! Here," the girl got up and walked to the other side of the room and picked up a small wooden bowl. She pulled out a stick from the right pocket of her dress. "Aguamenti." she whispered and the cup filled with water. Meredith let out a scream. The girl dropped the bowl and shoved the stick back in her pocket. "What! What is it?!" the girl cried.

Meredith started to cough violently, her chest heaving from the pressure of the dry coughs. The girl quickly picked up the bowl and said the same weird word. The bowl filled up with water once more and the girl rushed to Meredith's side.

"Here!" she shoved the small bowl into her hands. Meredith stared at it wide eyed. "I swear, I haven't put any poison or potion in it." the girl smiled.

'How very odd,' Meredith thought before staring at the girl icily. She had to trust the girl. She drowned the bowl down her and felt the moisture loosen her vocal chords and dampen her throat. She clutched the bowl in her hands and looked up at the girl again.

"Better?" Meredith nodded. The girl took the bowl away from Meredith's vice grip. She chuckled at Meredith's state. "You are a stranger. I have not seen you before. The winds tell me that you are not from here. What is your name?" the girl said softly.

Meredith cleared her throat. This girl seemed of no real actual danger. After all, she had taken care of Meredith and could have killed her anytime she pleased. "Meredith." she answered.

"Meredith," the girl repeated. "Hmnh. I'm Luna Lovegood." she stuck out her hand. Meredith stared at it. "Well, go on! You're supposed to shake it."

"I know." Meredith snapped. She took Luna's cool hand and dropping it quickly. "What exactly happened to me?" she asked after a while.

Luna leaned back on the heels of her feet and sighed. "You fell. From the sky and into my garden. I breed garden gnomes there, mind you. I thought it may have been a gift but Neville told me later that he didn't think so. Anyway, you had no clothes or anything really. I couldn't find your wand...or your broom. You came down with a fever sometime after I got you cleaned up and Hermione Granger checked up on you. She's not even a healer." Luna scoffed. "All in all, I think you are better now. Care for some Plimpy Soup?"

Meredith's stomach gave another lurch. "No. Did you say you couldn't find my-wand?" her voice squeaked at wand.

"Yes. I believe I did. Would you like a new one? I'm sure I could find a spare one for you to use." Luna tapped her forefinger against her pale lips deep in thought.

"I'm not- I'm not a..witch?" Meredith answered thoroughly confused.

"Then you are a squib then?"

"Uh, what?" Meredith didn't understand. The atmosphere was suddenly frightening.

Luna froze and let out a scream. "You're a muggle!"

"What the bloody hell did you just call me?" shouted Meredith making Luna fall over.

XxXx

Luna had told Meredith to stay right where she was or the crumpled snifflesack, whatever she said, would go off. Luna even took the cautions to bolt the door. She had said she was going to go get a friend to have a talk with Meredith. There was absolutely no way for her to escape. This world was a horror story. She was living in a fairy tale. Magic couldn't be a good thing, not when you were actually exposed to it in real life. Meredith trembled in fear of it all. She curled into the blankets that burrowed all around her. She wanted to go home. She did not want to be in a place that she didn't even know where it even was. She cringed at the memory of Fred being the last thing she saw before some how ending up here. He had to be involved some how.

It was a good few hours later when Luna returned with Neville Longbottom in tow.

"How do you know she hasn't escaped?" Neville asked whispering in fear that the muggle would hear him.

"I told her that the crumpled snorkack horn would go off and blow the whole house to smithereens," Luna said brightly.

"I thought Harry, Ron, and Hermione blew that up ages ago?" said Neville a bit skeptically. After all, crumpled snorkacks did not exist.

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger had blown up Luna Lovegood's entire childhood home by hitting a spell at a crumpled snorkack horn in retalliation of Luna's father, Xenophilius, betraying them over to the Death Eaters. It was a story that was told many of times. He had been thrown into Azkaban by the Death Eaters and only had just been let out. Xenophilius had been admitted to St. Mungo's shortly after for a while. While this tiny crisis had been going on, Luna's home had been cleared away and three months of reconstruction, was finally habitable to live in. Which was where they were now.

"Oh, they did. But she doesn't know that. Daddy hasn't found a replacement." Luna pushed open the girl's door. The girl in question lay asleep on a tiny mattress covered in blankets. Neville could only make out brown hair splayed on a pillow above the comforter and various limbs in uncomfortable positions. "Her name is Meredith. She is quite shy- Luna had whispered "-Meredith! You need to wake up! I have someone here who wants to talk to you." Luna shook the girl and in turn Meredith shot up in panic. Neville squirmed a bit from where he was standing. The girl looked absolutely dreadful.

Meredith looked over at the boy bleary eyed. She wiped away the wetness from her eyes and tried to slow down her pounding heart. She shrank back a bit at his presence, something Neville took notice of. Luna sat upon the bed with Meredith and pulled her down to where Meredith's head rested against Luna's shoulder. Luna wrapped an arm about her waist and kept the other pressed firmly to her right cheek.

"It's okay, Meredith. It's okay to be frightened. Neville won't hurt a thestral." giggled Luna as she rested her cheek in Meredith's hair.

Meredith found this extremely uncomfortable. Luna was weird and this boy was awkwardly creepy. Meredith jerked back out of Luna's embrace. Neville expected Luna to be hurt but she smiled instead.

"Well, I will be off to let you two talk. I need to go warm up the Plimpy Soup!" Luna sat up and skipped over to the door before turning to Neville. "Care for a bowl, Nev? Meredith won't have any."

"No, no that's fine. I'm not hungry." Neville garbled rubbing the back of his neck recalling the last time he had eaten Luna's Plimpy Soup. He turned a deep green at the thought of it.

Luna only shrugged. "More for me then." and slammed out of the door.

The next few seconds seemed like forever to Meredith. There she lay in an unidentified house with two unknown strangers, that one just so happened to be a boy. She felt a mix of emotions towards Fred and one of those emotions included anger.

After quite sometime Neville cleared his throat. As an aspiring auror, Neville had to question the girl before things got out of hand. The new Ministry was just now working out the flaws and cleaning the mess that Voldemort had left the wizarding world in. This was no place for random muggle girls at this certain point in time.

"So, Meredith? What's your last name," Neville asked. "I-I suggest you answer the question. I'm a federal appointed auror of the Ministry of Magic." Neville mentally slapped himself.

Meredith rolled her eyes. She didn't even know what any of that was and he realized that a little too late. "Delaney." she answered blandly.

"Delaney? Well then, Miss Delaney there are a couple of questions I would like to ask you." Neville pulled up a wooden stool. "This won't take but only a moment of your time." Neville smiled.

Meredith knew this would take longer than just a moment of her time. She had to get out of there and these _people _were her only way of escape.

**A/N: I want to apologize for the whole chapter confusion thing. I had a bit of a malfuntion with the chapters and I went back and changed a lot of stuff. I suppose the whole follower cycle is going to start all over again. **

**So Neville Longbottom was an auror before he resigned and became the Herbology professor at Hogwarts. Xenophilius was thrown into Azkaban after the betrayl incident by the Death Eaters. And as Neville put it, the "new" Ministry of Magic is just now cleaning up the mess by letting innocent wizards and witches out. Plimpy Soup is made from the Gulping Plimpy. And the Crumple-Horned Snorkack does not exist and the horn that actually blew up Luna Lovegood's home was the Erumpent horn. But Luna doesn't know that. **

**So review!**


	7. A Once Living Soul

"Erm-so you're quite certain that you are not a wizard or any magical creature of the wizarding world," Neville Longbottom asked once again in the last hour or so. Meredith sucked in her cheeks and rolled her eyes. "No, um-wait. I think I asked that before." Luna set a hand on his shoulder.

"I believe four times already, if I'm not mistaken," she started in the airy voice Meredith had noticed. She sat in the corner chair next to Neville. Meredith burrowed deeper into the pillows propped around her. She wished was a magical creature that way she could fly away.

Neville's face flushed. "Oh, right-o then. Merlin, I feel like I've forgotten something." he groaned his shoulders slumping forward. Luna tutted sympathetically.

"You should have gotten a bowl of the Plimpy soup I offered earlier, Neville. I find that it puts a focus on life whilst waking your mind." said Luna smiling brightly at Meredith. Neville tore his hands away from his face as he did have it covered in shame.

"Ah, I've remembered now!" he shouted with glee.

"See! Even the mention of the delicacy broadens the mind!" cried Luna clapping her hands together.

"No. No," Neville said quickly waving her away. Luna's smile never faded. "So you're not from around here, you've never been nor are something magical of the sort. You have no recollection of how you got here and why-,"

"I told you I remember some sort of fog enveloping my house," Meredith interrupted him sharply glaring daggers at the both of them. "Look we've been over this for at least an hour. I don't know anything. I know only as much as you do at this point and quite frankly I don't want to be here!" There was an awkward sort of pause as Luna and Neville exchanged exasperated glances.

"Well, they certainly do not teach these things at Hogwarts." Luna giggled. With that Neville let out another groan and slumped forward once more.

"How did I get talked into this?" he mumbled referring to his current training to be an Auror.

"Did you say Hogwarts?" Meredith squeaked wrinkling her nose at the familiarity of the term.

"Why yes he did," said Luna helping Neville perk up.

As absurd as the phrase was, Meredith wouldn't have forgotten it. The conversation with Fred ran through her mind. It still sounded as a disease to her. Maybe these people were just like Fred. She suddenly felt a sense of security to know the possibility of having some kind of common ground with them.

"Is it familiar to you? I can see the recognition in your eyes, this is not the first time you have heard this phrase." said Luna. Neville once again appeared from his slumped sulking with a bemused look.

"Well, I guess so. Fred may have brought it up more than once-," her voice trailed away as a look of horror passed over Neville. Luna's expression changed to a mere smirk, "have I said something?"

"Fred who?" Neville's voice cracked.

"Erm-oh, Wheel? Wheeler? Jones? Bloody hell, I don't know. He has, oh goodness, he has a-a-twin! He's quite a frightening being." said Meredith remembering about the dream she had had where she took an unfortunate invisible meeting with the raging man.

There was another two second pause before Neville and Luna erupted.

"Fred is dead-"

"Well, I must say this is extraordinary-"

"This isn't possible-"

"Fred Weasley has been dead for six months-"

"Weasley?"

"Weasley."

"Weasley!" Meredith cried out. "That's it." she grinned at them for the first time since her unnatural discovery.

"I don't believe I understand, Miss Delaney. You're not magical. You believe wizards are only in stories-," she cut Neville off.

"I believe I said something along the lines like Gandalf." she stated matter of factly.

"Whatever," he barked at her, "The point is how do you know Fred Weasley and his brother?"

"I never said I met his twin either. I said he has-or rather _had _one. Secondly, the tosser sort of came to me. He's the last thing I remembered seeing as well. I think he may have sent me here." scoffed Meredith.

Neville stood up. He ran a hand through his hair. "This is impossible. I do not understand this." he rummaged for something in his pockets. Luna shot up after him.

"NO!" she shrieked. "We can't obliviate her!" Luna snatched at his arms pulling on sleeves and limbs.

"Luna, I have to. Hermione said it might be wise. This isn't the place for a muggle girl. We just had a war here. It isn't safe for her here," he pulled something out of his pocket and Luna grabbed it from his hand. "Luna!"

"Neville Longbottom! You listen to me!" she shrilled. "You are not obliviating her! You are noting but an apprintace in training. You may have some authroity but you can't obliviate her without approval from the Muggle Department in the Ministry, which is as of now slowly being put back together! Besides, Hermione Granger is still in Hogwarts, just as I. She is still a student no matter the circumstance," Luna let her grip fall away from the stick in her hand shoving it back at Neville. She glanced pitifully at Meredith. "The dead are known to wander. We do not know about the bond that Fred Weasley shares with her. If you were to erase her memory of this place, how do we not know Fred will return to her?" A light cold breeze drifted past Neville and Luna as he stared at her with admiration. His determined look faded as he let out a sigh. He turned his attention back to the girl in the bed. Her face contorted in confused horror.

"You're right," he said softly. "What do we do with her?"

Meredith almost scoffed out loud. They were treating her like a lost child and now they were talking about her while she was in the very room. This was ridiculous.

"She can stay here!" exclaimed Luna excitedly.

Neville gulped thinking about the chaos that would ensue. He loved Luna dearly. He truly did, don't get him wrong but a muggle girl would not be the best of mates for Luna at the time being.

"Actually, Luna, she'll be staying with me," he said clearing his throat awkwardly. Luna's face visibly fell.

"Oh," she whispered barely audible.

"No no no no! Wait, she can still visit you! But remember-remember you'll be returning to Hogwarts soon! She can't stay here by herself! I'll look after her." he said quickly. He shot Meredith a nervous grin to which she cringed noticeably at. _'Nice Save.' _she thought to herself. "It's a quaint little place." he addressed her now. Meredith nodded gritting her teeth in the process.

"But what will she do when you're away at training? She can't just sit around by herself there," Luna stated glaring at the man. "she'll rot her brain with wrackspurts sitting around by herself."

'_Right, wrackspurts.' _thought Neville. He placed his hands on either side of Luna's shoulders. "As much as you don't like it I will have to talk to Hermione. She knows about Meredith now. She's keeping it from Harry and Ron for now. No one must know about her, understand?" Luna nodded. "I must be off." he pocketed the stick and walked over to Meredith. "You get some rest. Hermione Granger will most likely come see you later. Once the arrangements are made I will send for you. Until then Luna here will watch after you."

"Fine," grumbled a dazed Meredith. Neville shook his head in comprehension. He made his way to the door. Luna glanced at the girl before following his lead. "I'll walk you out," she said softly. With that, they both left Meredith alone.

Meredith's mind was completely blank. She was stuck in a daze. What was going on? What was this _sorcery?_ Hadn't she always been taught practicing magic was an evil disposition? She didn't understand. Why had they freaked out when she mentioned Fred? She must be in his realm. There was a sudden drop in temperature. She didn't make a move to pull any of the blankets closer. The same breeze from earlier blew past pushing small strands of hair in front of her right eye.

"Where are you?" Meredith asked upon deaf ears.

_"I had to do it, you know,"_ the cool voice echoed through the small room. Meredith looked up through her lashes as Fred emerged together in front of her allowing her to see him.

"No, you didn't." her voice came out sharper than she intended. It didn't phase him.

_"Yes, Meredith. I did. Before you have a go about it being selfish and cold, I know it is. I knew from the start. You must understand that I'll do anything for him. I'll do anything to help him still."_ said he.

"I never intended on asking," she shrugged her voice emotionless. In fact, her face held no signs of hurt or betrayal. Just a mask of blandness. It worried Fred and angered him at the same time.

_"Are you not angered with me?"_ he inquired pulling his arms to his chest.

"Do you wish it?" she whispered turning her body to the left so he could not see her face.

_"Yes,"_ he answered simply. He wanted her to miss home. He wanted her to at least show some emotion. Fred had always been that way. He wanted emotion from people so he could always tell how severe his actions had inflicted a person. George had been the same way. Together they tested waters whether through love or revenge. But this was different. Meredith held no emotion. This worried him extremely.

"Go away Fred." she said shakily. "I do not wish to see you. I do not understand what you want from me nor do I care for your explanations. You have not betrayed me but acted selfishly. From the short time I've been aquatinted with you, you act on impulse, I have gathered. You are no longer a twin to someone and you now want to heal him to make up for dying. Whether you realize it or not, you asked of me if I wished to leave and I acted on impulse as well for myself saying I did. I have, too, acted selfishly and cold for my own advantages. You have taken me from my life and now the people close to me are suffering. I can't be angry with you for I am angry at myself. You asked my permission and I gave it to you unknowingly

"So please, go away. For right now I am ashamed with myself and I am frightened. I am frightened of what may come." with that she rolled over and pulled the blankets over her head. "You feel guilty and unsure. Your pawn may fail you and you know this. Don't worry Fred. I'll play my part when it is due." came her final muffled words.

Fred stayed where he was contemplating her correct words. He floated forward suddenly and placed a battered hand on top of the duvet where she hid. She felt the burst of burning cold through the cover.

_"I never wanted it to be this way, but I had to. His well being is the most important to me. You were never a pawn but hope. I needed you."_ he swiped his hand back making a gust of air pull the cover back so he could see her face. He saw tear tracks down her from her bright brown eyes slinking down her cheeks and dropping upon her lips. She caught sight of his bruised and slashed pale face. She flinched at the sight and he caught the look of pain. _"I'll watch over you I swear it. I won't leave you. I'll always be here."_ he swore his protection and allegiance. She trembled. _"Do not cry. I promise you, nothing evil will haunt this place anymore."_

Her eyes slowly drooped from exhaustion. That was how they stayed for what seemed like a lifetime. Fred never left once. He stayed standing over her. Watching her. He did not touch her for he knew that it would hurt her. Meredith did not talk for she didn't have the strength anymore. A soul of a once lived life and a broken girl, the bond had repaired itself once more.

_"I swear it,"_ was all Fred said to the frail girl's sleeping form and eventually, he left.

* * *

**A/N: So I have been gone a while. I had severe writer's block and one thing happened after another and ugh I don't know. Thank you to Shadow Dice! I'm trying as of now to find a beta reader. I asked someone but I don't know. If you know of any beta readers please let me know. Meredith is a bit 2D. She's meant to be. It will make future situations a lot more complicated and funnier. I have no idea as of yet of future pairings. George may or may not be involved. I'm keeping it canon though still. Her life is still a mystery after all. **

**Lastly, I would like to point out that it is six months after the war and Hogwarts has gradually been rebuilt. So I would imagine since Hermione skipped a whole year she would most likely go back to finish her education. Luna and Ginny would still be in Hogwarts anyway.**

**So Review Please.**

**Also as a tiny other just because, over holiday I got more in depth with Lord of the Rings. My god, what a great trilogy. Hobbits are just the absolute best...I mean they are adorable aren't they?**


	8. The Nanny

**A/N: So, I lost another follower and favortie to this story and it was only just recently. I don't know how this happens but I can't tell you how frusterating it is. Look, I'm a slow updater. So if you unfollow and unfavortie this story because I'm taking a long time to get a chapter up that isn't going to encourage me to update. No, quite frankly it frusterates me and discourges me. It makes me think that this story is not well written! Now I know it is still too early in the story to make review or whatever but look as of right now I am not encouraged to keep writing this story. I said from the beginning that there will be nothing special about Meredith. She is a muggle and it will stay that way because the it is vital for the rest of the story! I don't know. Just right now..I'm really not encouraged. **

A foul putrid smell shot through Meredith's senses. The horrid suffocating smell ranked of dead flesh. Her eyes flew open and she was met with a blinding flash of light. She let out a shriek as she felt something grab her arm and shake the limb lightly. Her arms flailed wildly as her nerves kicked in. She felt them being restrained as someone pulled them behind her gently pushing her into a sitting position.

"Nobody is harming you," a soft voice rang through her ears.

"Who-who are you?" she cried out squeezing her eyes together.

"Not an enemy." the voice answered.

"How do I know that," she squeaked as she felt her arms being released. Meredith wrapped them around her ribs hugging herself tightly. What was going on? She refused to open her eyes.

"We couldn't wake you, Luna and I. What you are smelling is part of a Plimpy root. Luna has these on hand. I'm sure you are aware of her special-food," the voice came nearer to Meredith.

"I've heard it brought up." Meredith shrugged rubbing her closed eyes.

"Are you quite alright? Your eyes need to adjust to the lighting. You've been out for a bit," Meredith hesitantly opened her eyes. The light wasn't so bright anymore. Her vision slowly cleared and the body in front of her came into focus. The woman's hair was tied back and from the looks of it it looked as though the woman had pulled it back in poor actions to hastily tame it. Bits of brown hair fell against her face. Her eyes didn't look all too kind, giving her demeanor a strict business type vibe. She gave Meredith a thin lipped smile. It wasn't too genuine. After all, they were both unfamiliar with each other. The woman shoved her hand in front of Meredith's face. "Hermione Granger." she chirped. Meredith shook her hand cautiously.

"Meredith Delaney," she said. Hermione pulled her hand back down to her lap. She pulled something out of her pocket. It was another one of those stick things. Meredith swallowed and awkwardly said, "so you're one of them, aren't you?"

Hermione glanced up at Meredith sharply and placing the stick on the nightstand to show she was unarmed but it was still within reaching. "Yes. If you mean by them, I'm a witch."

'My God, more of that magic stuff.' Meredith bit back giggles. She gulped down air. "So, you have a broom and...well you know-," Meredith cut herself off. Hermione took this offensively.

"Goodness, no! Well yes, I have a broom but it's Ron's and well no. No. I'm not that sort. That's sort of cliche, is it not?" she rambled.

"I guess so?" said Meredith uncertainly.

"Exactly," said Hermione pointedly. "No one's going to hurt you here, Meredith. It may even be a good idea to get in everyone's good graces. After all, it is quite obvious it is not safe for you here. I worry for your safety, you know. If the Ministry finds out we are harboring an unregistered muggle girl it may cause some unwanted attention. You understand don't you? Why your accommodations have been set as such?" Meredith nodded. No she did not understand. This was all so confusing but she might as well just agree with these people if she wanted to live. "You'll be safe at Neville's during the night. During the day you will be safe at the Weasley's. I'm sure you are familiar with the muggle term 'nanny'?"

"Yeah." Meredith shrugged. What the bloody hell was a muggle? Why did they keep referring to her as such?

"That will be your occupation. Now since the Weasleys are purebloods they won't understand. It took a bit to explain to Neville and Luna. Now there won't be many children for you to watch over just yet. So in a way you won't fully be a nanny but just help-," Meredith cut her off.

"Like a maid?" she asked raising an eyebrow. Hermione froze. Her face had no recognition of what she had just said as if the term had been lost from her immense vocabulary. After a few seconds she caught on.

"Oh! Oh yes! A maid, in a way. Please do not take offense it's just Mrs. Weasley is having a bit of a time trying to get things back together. Things haven't been exactly normal these past few months," what was normal for these people, "You will be helping with household jobs like cleaning, preparation of food, running errands when she needs them, and occasionally when Andromeda Tonks needs Teddy Lupin off her hands. You'll care for him, even when Harry brings him over. When Fleur's baby is born you'll do the same for her. Meredith, you are frightened and confused. I'm sure you are. You're surrounded by every unfamiliar thing to you. Out of everything I've learned and studied it is still too early to say how you got here. It's still quite impossible, even here, to say how Fred found you and communicated with you. This is truly as delicate circumstance. I'd say you are mad if you weren't the least bit scared. But you must understand that as we are protection you we also do this to protect our families. Our world is just being rebuilt. You can not let anyone know what you are outside the exception of the Weasleys and Ms Tonks. They still do not know of you and it will take some convincing to Mrs Weasley to take you. Mrs Weasley is a kind heart but her family, like everyone else's, has been through a traumatic lot. If anyone seems untrusting in the slightest please keep in mind it is not unkindness so much as it is you are a stranger. Even I am a bit wary." Hermione said leaning forward closer to Meredith. "You came at the most unconvieant time, Meredith Delaney, but I assure you it couldn't have been any better." she gave Meredith a warm smile then sighed and grabbed the stick off the night stand.

"This is a wand." Hermione stated pocketing it. She had saw Meredith eye the peculiar object. "Not everyone has a golden staff or wandless magic." Meredith's eyes widened in surprise at the referenced joke. "It may also not be the best of ideas to refer to pointy black hats and green skin. I'm afraid many will take it as an insult or confusion. I will check up on you soon before you start at the Weasleys. Get well." Hermione reached out to squeeze her shoulder in leaving but froze in mid air as she thought better of it. "Goodbye." she simply said before strutting out the door.

Meredith sat still taking everything in. She put a shaky hand against her forehead. "Oh my God. All that education and I'm going to be a house maid!" she hissed to herself. This was suddenly all too much as panic swept over her. In the midst of her panicking she realized she hadn't eaten anything since being here as she became aware of the hungry rumble her stomach gave off.

'Christ, I can't eat here.' she thought bitterly to herself remembering the foul soup that kept being brought up. She let out a dead groan and smashed her face amongst the billions of pillows surrounding her.

XxXx

Luna met Hermione at the bottom of the stairs.

"So? How'd she take it? Is she alright? The stench didn't kill her did it?" Luna cried latching on to Granger's arm.

"I believe I've overwhelmed her," Hermione said softly attempting to sake Luna off, "it might be best to leave her to her thoughts for a while."

Luna's eyes narrowed and she took several steps back away from the witch. "You did not tell her about George Weasley, did you?"

Hermione shrugged on her coat that she had folded against the wooden table that sat next to the back door. "No, I didn't. I simply informed her of her duties. There will be plenty of time to educate her later." she said pulling her hair out of her collar. Hermione made her way to the door and had just reached her hand to the knob when Luna grabbed her arm again. Hermione sighed deeply before looking at the younger girl in annoyance.

"This is all so tragic, the way we're using her like this. Nobody should be taken from their life in this way," whispered Luna. She looked off out the window at the garden they had found the girl previously that morning. She smiled sadly. "After all, nobody just magically turns up if they were not meant to be there presently. Don't you agree?"

"Yes," Hermione said slowly dragging out the vowel a bit. Luna released her hold on her arm.

"Goodbye, Hermione Granger! I shall see you tomorrow!" Luna said brightly and then danced her way towards the kitchen humming off key to some unidentified tune.

Hermione stared after her for a bit before shaking her head and walking out to apparate back at the Weasleys to talk to Molly Weasley.

xXxXx

George Weasley sat out under the tree that was by the flower meadow. He laid under it comforted by the cool damp grass under him. For once, it was actually beautiful out. The Burrow stood just ahead. Mrs. Weasley was out checking the gardens and he heard Teddy's light cries in the distant. Harry was visiting today. Ginny would be leaving soon. His baby sister was not so much of a baby anymore. George smiled just a bit. No she was not a baby. She was a woman. He respected Harry greatly. He also knew that Harry would treat Ginny genuinely and with the purest of hearts as she deserved. George sighed with content. His relaxation was soon deprived as a sharp crack echoed upon his ear. He gritted his teeth.

"Hello, George," Hermione Granger appeared from the tall grass that surrounded the boundries of the Burrow. She was smoothing out her skirt and gave him a warm smile.

"Blimey, Hermione!" seethed George as he rose up from his position under the gnarled tree.

"Beautiful day. Real peaceful," she remarked in appreciation of the weather that afternoon. She ran a hand through her hair to flatten the stray tufts that arose from her hair tie to no avail.

"It was," muttered George standing and crossing his arms. "You disappear at odd hours. Where have you been?" he cocked his head to the side and rose a brow in suspicion.

"Don't be daft." she said in annoyance as she walked past shoving his head backward with the palm of her left hand. He pushed her hand off his face forcefully. She began to work her way up the hill towards his home.

"You've been out frequently this week," he said following at her side, "settling any certain affairs?" Hermione snorted and shook her head.

"Those that involve you, yes." she marched ahead overlooking his minuscule joke. "Don't pry, George."

He stopped dejectedly. He opened his mouth in protest. "Lighten up, Granger."

"You first." she called over her shoulder. He smiled and almost laughed. She was good, that one. How Ron had been so thick for so long was always beyond Fred and George. He ran after her.

"So, this certain affair? How does it involve me?" he inquired.

"It doesn't. Well, not just you. It really involves Mrs-erm, Molly," she coughed unused to referring to Mrs Weasley as Molly. She came to the door that led in to the kitchen. "It would be wise for you to hear this." she turned to look at him for the breifest of moments while cracking the door open with her body. Her breath hitched in her throat as she always did when she took in his appearance. He was only a former shell of the George Weasley she once knew with the occaisonal acception of a small smile or faint laugh. He looked back at her curiously. It was always unbeknownst to him that she approached him with caution. Everyone did but Hermione you could never tell. She was so much stronger with her emotions than she once had been. War had changed a lot of people. George Weasley was living proof.

She gave him a half smile before grabbing his wrist as a mother would jerk around a toddler. "Come on." she ordered before pulling him in and letting the door slam behind him.

"OI!" came the shouting voice of Ginny Weasley which greeted them from upstairs. The house was still not peaceful. The Burrow was alive again. "That better be you, Ron Weasley! That little bugger has went and crawled into one of Percy's ink bottles, so you best have those wipes I told you to pick up half a bloody hour ago! I hope this investigation at the Leaky was absolutely vital!" her voice grew closer as she stomped down the steps in furious strides. "Now the walls are all barmy because he's went and decided to finger paint them in ink. Blimey, where's that girlfriend of your's? Damn, I should have flooed Luna and-," she was cut off as she came face to face with George and Hermione. "told her to do it." she finished under her breath.

She blinked a few times as George and Hermione took in Ginny's state. The girl looked absolutely flustered. Her red hair was wild, flowing this way and that. Her face was tinged a light pink either from rage or exertion. Her face sheen with sweat and their was a tiny black handprint against her right cheek as well as all over her white jumper.

"Gin, what happened?" breathed George as Hermione reached out to the younger girl.

Ginny scowled and swatted Hermione's hand away. "Leave it," she barked, "the boy is a right menace! I leave him and Harry alone for a bit, just a bit! I said I was going down to at least see if there were a few nappies laying around because Ron felt the need to take his whole life to get back with some! Anyway, I come back up and Teddy's hair is bright blue! Blue! There's discarded ink bottles everywhere, there's tiny hand prints all over the floor. all over the bloody wall, and all over the baby! I have no idea where Harry's gotten to. There's ink all over Percy's spare bedroom. I told him! I told him not to leave them layin' around when he visits! Merlin, I'm never having kids." Ginny sighed and shook the cloth in her hand that was also covered in black sticky ink.

"Nonsense, little sister! You're a Weasley. We breed like rabbits! It's in our blood," said George puffing out his chest ever so slightly in mock pride. George joked a bit but it was never quite as frequent. Little remarks here and there. You could imagine the strokes he had caused the first time he had told a joke. "where's Mum?"

"I didn't want to bother her. She was out in the gardens. She looked so peaceful out there, I just couldn't bother her." Ginny said looking out the window with a far away look in her eyes.

"Ginny, nevermind that. Where's Teddy now?" asked Hermione.

Ginny gasped. "I was so focused on thinking you two were Ron I forgot!" she squealed. George and Hermione took off up the steps with Ginny close behind. They crashed through Percy's room to find Mrs Weasley holding Teddy close to her bosom. The child nestled further into her to seek more warmth and comfort.

"Mum," Ginny whispered, "we didn't hear you come in."

"Ginerva Weasley, you know better than to leave a baby unattended!" scolded Molly Weasley, "I found the poor dear covered in ink! Where is Harry?"

"Good question." mumbled George.

"I-I don't know! I sent Ron out to get some fresh nappies and wipes to clean up this mess an hour ago when he was to be at The Leaky Cauldron. Something about a possible witness to something or another. Maybe Ron sent for Harry." suggested Ginny shrugging.

"Possibly," hummed Mrs Weasley. She looked up at Hermione who was still in the door way. "Long day, dear?" Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Actually, Mrs-erm, Molly. I was wondering if I could talk to you about something."

"Does it have to wait for Arthur?" she asked.

"No. It doesn't if you wish it." Hermione said softly.

"Alright, well, this baby needs a bath. Ginny you could use a washing up as well. Here take him and this time please leave him attended to." Mrs Weasley shifted Teddy into Ginny's arm. "I'll go make a pot of tea and we can go talk about whatever it is you need, Hermione." she bustled out and back downstairs.

George was about to squeeze past Hermione when she grabbed his arm. "It may be beneficial for you to hear this as well." she whispered before following Mrs Weasley's example.

"Now," Mrs Weasley sighed as she put the kettle of tea on top of the outside table. She, Hermione, and George had went outside to talk in private as Ginny stayed in the house attempting to clean up Teddy's mess. "what is it that you need, dear?" She poured a good bit of tea into both of their cups excluding George who sat off by himself in the grass by the table. He hugged his knees to his chest and waited for Hermione to explain.

"Well," Hermione cleared her throat as she raised her cup up to her lips drinking the warm liquid. "there's a girl that has come to Neville Longbottom's attention. She's a special case you see. She's looking for a job and can't find one because of her this special 'case' and since Neville can't look after her during the day I was wondering if we could hire her here. You know, to help you out. Besides, Teddy could use some extra care when Harry's about and it could give him a break if she takes Teddy off his hands for a bit. She could keep George company, too."

"What the hell? I don't need looking after-," George began to object but Mrs Weasley held up a hand.

"Now Hermione, I think I can manage around here just fine by myself. I'm not too old just yet," she chuckled. Hermione smiled.

"Quite right Mrs Weasley, but her case is a special one. She might need to be kept busy."

"Indeed? How 'special' is she?" Mrs Weasley said thoughtfully.

"I'm not exactly sure yet," and it was true. Hermione still knew nothing of this girl. She wasn't quite sure what Meredith was capable of doing especially after being sent here by Mrs Weasley's dead son.

"Hmmn." Mrs Weasley grunted drinking some more of her tea. "I guess I'm getting a bit too old to manage the shrubberies and flower bed. I suppose I could deal with an extra set of hands around here. How much should I be paying her?"

Hermione smiled for the first time that day a genuine huge smile. "Just a warm meal and company of others." she answered laughing gleefully. Mrs Weasley chuckled again at how gleeful Hermione suddenly was.

"I suppose I don't have a say in this," George said grumpily.

"No you don't! You could use a new face, George Weasley. This girl just might be the medicene you need!" Mrs Weasley said turning to look at her sulking son.

'That is what we are all hoping for,' Hermione thought to herself as she took a sip of her tea and drowned out Mrs Weasley's and George's light bickering. 'just exactly what he needs.'


	9. Augusta Longbottom's Unfortunate Meeting

As promised, when Meredith regained her strength Luna packed her a small rucksack of things. She had given Meredith a few of her old clothes. It felt odd to Meredith that here she literally had nothing to call her own. Not even clothes from her own home. Not a thread of anything and this made her feel impossibly more alone than she already was. Luna, however, had not made Meredith any Plimpy Soup or anything out of the ordinary. She had caught on to the girl's hesitance around her and decided to fix her 'normal' things with the help of Neville. Neville hadn't seen Meredith since the prior day that they had found her. He did not feel comfortable around her and certainly did not trust her either. The only person that seemed to fully trust her was Luna.

"She wouldn't try anything. She's frightened, the poor thing. I heard her talking to herself yesterday. I'm assuming Fred had stopped by," Luna had told him when he stopped in to make sure Luna wouldn't accidentally poison Meredith. He only studied her skeptically before announcing he'd be back later to gather up Meredith and take her to her new set accommodations.

Hermione had been informed of Meredith's short departure to Neville's, so she told Mrs Weasley that Meredith would be most likely be working towards the end of the week. She visited like she had said she would before Meredith's departure. She debated with herself whether to tell Meredith about George but later decided not to. It was for the best anyway. She gave Meredith her duties and told her about the Burrow, but nothing more and nothing less. She told Meredith to never let on to anyone, besides the people who already knew, that she was a muggle. It still wasn't safe as of yet.

"Maybe one day we will live in peace and equality, but until then people are still adjusting to a life with freedom without fear." she had told Meredith before leaving. She assured Luna everything would be alright and she'd see her again when Hogwarts started back up.

Neville arrived promptly after training with a bouquet of tulips for Luna. Luna opened the door and merely glanced over the flowers solemnly. She looked a bit troubled.

"She's ready," was all she said before shuffling gloomily back inside. Neville disguised his hurt and followed her. He stopped though when he saw Meredith. It hit him then that this was the first time he had seen her standing, much less clothed. He flushed at the thought and cleared his throat awkwardly.

"I guess you're ready then," commented Neville deciding to look anywhere but at his new burden.

"Yeah." Meredith grunted throwing her satchel of things over her shoulder. It also came to his attention to how remarkably short Meredith was. Luna was at least two heads taller then the girl.

"Good. Good." Neville chirped. Suddenly, Luna shot forward and gathered the girl into her wiry arms.

"I'll miss you. I'll visit whenever I can! Daddy returns home at the end of the week so he can watch over the house and I'll find you! He'll need time to adjust first but when he's fine I will come see you. I will miss you terribly so!" Luna cried into Meredith's hair.

Meredith _almost _felt bad. After all, Luna was the only person who showed total gratefulness and kindness. Meredith could almost call her a friend. Luna squeezed Meredith to her chest. Meredith was most certainly not a people person and did not enjoy hugs at all but she relaxed into Luna. She _needed _this contact. She was so deprived from comfort and human touch. Luna smiled sadly as she felt the girl ease into her and she recognized her loneliness.

"I'll miss you, too." Meredith whispered and she meant it. Neville blushed deeply feeling out of place to witness such a private moment. Luna pulled back and ran a hand across Meredith's hair giving her one last smile before pushing her to Neville a little harder than necessary. She stumbled about into his shoulder and he reached out to grab her arm in a steady grip.

"When nature pushes two beings together, you're forced to grow closer." said Luna dreamily thus ruining the sentimental moment all together.

"But you're not nature?" Neville said dazedly cocking his head to the side.

"No, but I'm a part of it." Luna pointed to herself and closed her eyes. Neville felt Meredith tense under this awkward situation Luna had put them in. Neville released her and picked up the small rucksack of things that Meredith had dropped when she was pushed into him.

"Well, right-o then. We really must be off, Luna. Gran's expecting us." Neville gave Luna a side hug and pressed a kiss to her blonde static hair.

"Alright, Neville Longbottom," she sniffled. She waved to Meredith. "Farewell, Meredith Delaney. May our paths cross again soon."

"But of course," Neville answered offering his arm to Meredith as she returned Luna's wave. Meredith then just stared at Neville's polite gesture with a mild look of disgust. For God's sake, after all this wasn't the Stone Age! She was perfectly capable of walking without being offered an arm of a 'gentlemen'. She wasn't going to tea with the bloody Queen!

Neville caught on to her thoughts and blushed deeply. He wiped his hand across his trousers instead. With one last wave to Luna, Neville and Meredith apparted to the Longbottom estate. Meredith let out a screech when she felt the ground under her and was immediately sent into a fit of coughs that ended with Neville getting a little sick on his trainers. Neville grimaced and wiped his shoes on the ground mumbling to himself.

"What the bleeding hell did you just-," before she could give his ears a ringing she had turned around and caught sight of the house that sat in front of them. She gasped as she took in the sight. This most certainly must have been a heirloom of a home! "I thought you said it was a little _quaint _place! Not the bleeding Buckingham Palace! My god, man! What is _quaint _to you people?" she exclaimed as she stared at the mansion right in front of her.

"It _is _quaint, I suppose. It's enough anyway. It's nothing extravagant compared to the Malfoy's estate or the Davies's. But it's one of the oldest estates because the surname 'Longbottom' has been around for ages. We haven't mixed at all. Gran says I'm supposed to be proud because of that," then Neville panicked as he realized his mistake. "No, no-wait she-_wait-_she never meant I should be proud that we're _completely _pureblood! She meant we're one of the oldest families and not that we've mixed or anything, because well, I'm not sue but once I had this cousin named Gwaine and I think he had relations with a muggle but it was never recorded and _Merlin's beard! _you probably think I'm a racist! Why did I say that! I never meant-," in the midst of Neville's fast rambling that Meredith was almost certain he didn't take one breath through and hadn't been paying the least bit attention to as she was distracted by the hedges around the house, she had grabbed his hand to shut him up.

"No offense or anything but I wouldn't exactly want to 'mix' with you people." she finally took her eyes off the home and looked up at him as he towered over her. He flushed deeper than ever as she looked at him for a long time. "You're not a racist. If you were you would have never helped me and would have left me to die. Or you would have just used your weird voodoo to kill me." she shrugged as if it was no big deal to her.

"Thanks, I guess?" he said as he looked away feeling uncomfortable against her brown gaze. She let go of his hand and started walking slowly to the house.

"This house is _beautiful! _God, my house looks like a total shack compared to this place. Well, it is pretty much a shack. Wait! Is this like one of those magical houses that if I were to open a room it can be whatever I want it to be?" she cried out.

Neville was a tad bit overwhelmed by all of this. He stared at her as if she had suddenly turned maroon or something along that nature. "No," he answered her gently. "its just a house. Why those houses aren't possible."

Meredith snorted. So, everything was possible but a genie type home. She was suddenly unimpressed with it all. Meredith went back to judging her surroundings once more as Neville led her up the pathway to the extravagant home that was not the least bit quaint nor homely. He opened the wide double wooden doors that were completely colossal to Meredith. This finally made her aware of her height disposition. Everyone here was so big and she felt inadequate to everyone. This was strange as she had always been taller than her mother and almost the height of Gregory. She wondered if she had shrank during her transportation here. It worried her just a bit but she quickly got rid of her doubts as she had walked right into something solid when Neville escorted her through the doors. Her face squished into the solidness of the object in question. She glanced up to see what she had came into unfortunate contact with and was in great mortification when she realized that it was a rather large elderly woman. Well, she was large in Meredith's standards seeing as though everyone here was much taller than her anyway. The elderly woman had many wrinkles, especially within her forehead as it creased in disapproval, and her face fanned out in high cheekbones that made her jaw stick firmly out. (Either in disgust or just how she was Meredith couldn't tell.) She wore this immense hat with the tallest ghastliest bird Meredith had ever seen on the brim of it. She let out a squeak under this woman's and bird's withering gazes. She had also come to the realization that she had been planted firmly between the woman's bosom and was aware how bad her predicament had just went.

"I am so so sorry! I didn't-I wasn't-Oh-," the woman cut off Meredith's embarrassing apology with just the clear of her throat.

"So, you're the new keeper over at the Weasley's? Bit awkward this one, Neville. She's a right unhealthy looking thing. You sure she'll hold out," the woman spoke in the thickest deepest accent she had ever heard in an old woman.

"Leave it, Gran." Neville spoke up getting over his surprise that this girl had picked the wrong opportunity to come face to face with his grandmother. He watched as Meredith's eyes grew wider than they already were. The looked ready to pop right out of her sockets. Neville prayed they did just so he could dodge her from the wrath Augusta Longbottom was about to release on her.

"Leave it? Neville Longbottom, I've raised you with better respect then that! I have the right mind to put you over my knee right now! You're never too old, that's what I say! A good swat on the bottom with a switch will put you in your place." the woman said proudly as she tightened her grip on Meredith.

"Please, Gran." he begged. Neville's grandmother studied Meredith all over. She took in everything that she could see about the small girl.

"What's your name, girl?" the woman inquired.

"Meredith Delaney, ma'm." she whispered. She was frightened to even breathe now.

"Hmmn, I'm Augusta Longbottom. I don't know if that one told you or not but I'm his grandmother if you haven't figured that out by now. I raised him myself. You may call me whatever you like. I want us to get along just fine, Meredith." Ms Longbottom brightened considerably compared to the mood she had just been sent in. She gave Meredith a toothy grin and released her shoulders out of her iron grasp. "Neville! Show her where she will be staying the remainder of her time here!" the bright mood was suddenly replaced with the air of strictness and Neville scuttled over clutching Meredith's bags. "Now be a gentleman, Neville! Give her your arm!" Augusta barked at her grandson. Meredith was now offered with no option other than to take the boy's arm. She looped it through his and he started to walk her away quickly from his grandmother.

Meredith peeked around at her as they made their way down the vast hallways. The woman was utterly intimidating for someone that old. Meredith shuddered.

"Sorry 'bout that. Gran can be overwhelming when she first meets people. I honestly didn't know she would be waiting for us by the front door. She normally doesn't want wait up for me. I suppose she must have wanted to catch a look at you." Neville said breaking Meredith's curious glances at the woman who was now watching the two of them with a glare of superstition.

"'S alright, I guess. I'm more in shock that you still live with your grandmother," Meredith said trying to break the awkwardness that had been there all day with a light tease. Neville looked at her sharply.

"I haven't exactly had time to look for a place these last six months, mind you. 'Sides, I'll be inheriting this house once she's gone. It's just something that keeps on going." Neville stated.

"You can always break tradition," she answered simply, "start something on your own. You could do whatever you want. You're old enough."

"It's not that easy." he said unlooping his arm from her's, "this house has been in my family for ages now. We are an old family."

"So?" she was slightly offended that he had dropped her arm. She shrank back and started looking around as they walked to a flight of stairs.

"You won't understand even if I told you."

"You're probably right. I haven't understood a word since I came here. Really, are you sure you people are actually English?" she smiled at him and snorted at her own joke. She was starting to relax around this strange boy, even if the house was starting to give her the creeps. She was certain that the portraits on the walls were actually moving and talking but then that could just be the house pulling tricks on her.

Neville chuckled a bit. "Yeah, well, here. This is where you'll be. My room is directly four doors down on the left side of this hallway." They had stopped at a yellow door. He put his hand on the brass door knob and opened it. When he did she gasped in shock. The bed was a magnificent old thing. The canopy went all the way up to the ceiling and flowed around the bed. The bed's headboard had to have been about the same height. It reminded her of one of those old 1800's houses that had those rather large beds that were rather tall for the house. In the corner of the room was a dark wooded wardrobe that filled the entire wall. The walls were a light blue and light poured in through the curtains that blocked the window.

"There's a balcony if you ever want to go out and look at the gardens," said Neville as he walked in and placed the bag of things on a dresser.

"Thank you," she said as she followed him in. The room was so big!

"There's a washroom that's connected to this room. Unfortunately, it's the only one on this hallway. But I use the one downstairs so if you ever need to bathe, I won't run in on you." he coughed out. He blushed a bit about her bathing. She nodded. She never turned to look at him as she was too busy looking around the room in awe. He smiled. "I'm sure Gran will have dinner ready in about a couple of hours. You got a lot of time to yourself. If you need anything I'll be around. Feel free to explore a bit." He slowly backed out of the room and closed the door quietly.

She sat down on the bed and patted the silk blue covering. This was all royalty It was a little too much for Meredith. 'Nobody at home is going to believe this.' she thought to herself. She laid back with a sigh. Maybe she would be alright here.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so this was a bit of a filler chapter that I forced myself to write. I have been on writer's block for a while and I've been having a lot to do at home. But I got caught up on the rest so the next chapter will certainly be up in the next two weeks. The next chapter she will meet the Weasley's and that's when things will start to pick up. I promise. Right now she needs to adjust where she's at. I know Augusta Longbottom in the books is described as bony and tall, but I've always imagined her to be a large short woman. Oh well, I'll just go with the description in the books. Anyway, review to your heart's content. **


	10. The Bitterness of George Weasley

**A/N: So, this story is under some minor editing. Since I don't have a beta reader I'm trying to take care of all the mistakes that this story has. I decided to do this once I realized the whole title of this story was 'HOPless Wanderer' instead of 'HOPEless Wanderer' this whole time I THOUGHT IT WAS SPELLED LIKE HOPELESS! Then I got to thinking this is why not many people haven't been reading and reviewing. I can't even spell the whole bloody title of my own story! -_- I could have cried. So, this chapter is going to be fairly short compared to the others but like I said updating is going to be a bit frequent now. Meredith is going to finally get to meet George. So, review to your hearts content and please let me know if I've made more mistakes. Which I probably have... *sighs* God, I hate grammar so much. **

* * *

Neville Longbottom was overwhelmed with gratefulness that Hermione Granger was allowing Meredith to start working on Saturday. He was grateful of it because of the fact that it had given Meredith time to adjust, well, a bit anyway. She had gotten lost inside the house approximately a total of thirty-three times in three days. Neville had taken to keeping count now. Once she had even gotten lost in the gardens and had a few bites from a couple of garden gnomes. Neville had also learned at that moment in time that she wasn't exactly lady like either. The way he had found her was almost comical. He only found her because of the screams that came directly from the gardens. He rushed outside and there she was warding off a swarm of gnomes with a broom.

"Back, you devils! Back, I say! Don't make me-ARGH!" one had snagged her leg, "Why you little shit! That bloody hurts, you nasty bugger! What the absolute hell _are _you?" she screeched. Neville quickly jumped into action and flicked his wand silently casting an immobilizing spell making the gnomes fall over frozen. He sighed in relief and snatched her hand to pull her away.

"Are you alright?" he asked breathlessly bending down to check her bitten ankle.

"Alright? _Alright? _You people are psychotic! What is this? Some kind of low budget horror film? I was _just attacked _by bleeding garden gnomes! I don't know rather to laugh or cry! For God's sake, Neville, I'm frightened," she exclaimed sharply. She let out a hiss when he dabbed at the bite with his sleeve. He looked up at the exact same moment a gnome nearest to them twitched.

"I think that's enough of the gardens for now. That charm won't hold them back for long. They'll be particularly nasty when they are able to move again," Neville said taking her wrist and tugging her back to the house to tend to her wounds. All along the way he listened to her slew of swears and threats to the gnomes.

Another time he had found her was in her room under the bed. Augusta was out visiting Muriel Prewett, Ron Weasley's great aunt, on account of she had heard that Muriel's health was in a sudden decline. So the minute Neville was let out of training, he apparated back to fix Meredith some tea and teach her what to do in the kitchens at the Weasley's when she went.

"Meredith?" he called for her but she never came to him. He decided to go ahead and make her tea to take up to her. He made his way upstairs while balancing the tea tray against his hip. "Meredith?" he called again and was met with silence. He knocked on her door for the sake of decency. He began to get worried. What if she had run off? What if she had wandered to far? "Meredith, I'm coming in." he opened the door to find it empty. He set the tea tray on the dresser. Where could she be? "MEREDITH!" he shouted. This time he was met with a sharp shushing noise.

"Neville, would you shut up? They'll hear you!" he heard her whisper but didn't see her anywhere.

"Meredith-? Wha-? Where are you?"

"Under here." he bent down against the bed and peeked under to find her huddled in the darkness.

"Oh, Meredith! What happened now?" he groaned.

"I was walking down the hallway to the kitchen when I heard someone talking. I thought it was you or your grandmother so I turned around and I came face to face with a talking picture! It was talking to me! Neville, the pictures are alive!" she cried wide eyed.

Neville smiled widely and choked back the urge to laugh. He opened up his arms and out stretched his hands to her. "Meredith, there's nothing to be afraid of. Pictures move here in this world and the portraits are alive. I've heard that muggle pictures don't move. I can understand your confusion. It's okay."

Meredith just stared at him blankly. She had to give him credit. Every time he had found her he always said he understood why she was scared and confused then proceeded to explain why. She timidly took his hands in her own and he gave her another half smile before pulling her out.

"Neville, have you ever considered giving this house an exorcism?" she had asked him as she dusted off her jumper.

"A what?" and that was the most recent time he had found her. When the day arrived that Meredith was to be working at The Burrow, Neville didn't want her to leave. Neville was still wary about letting Meredith get out of his sight and venture off on her own. It was foolish of him to think this way, after all he should have been relieved that she was out of his hair for a bit every week but he wasn't. He felt quite the opposite.

As he gripped her wrist to the fire place that was connected to the floo network, (she refused to be sucked back into the black hole thingy she had called apparating) he now understood what it felt like for parents to drop their children off at Platform 9 3/4 for their first year in an unfamiliar boarding school. But Meredith was not going to Hogwarts, she was going to the Weasley's and was to come straight back home every night after dinner. He placed a little floo powder into her hand and pushed her gently into the fireplace.

"Now say 'The Burrow' plainly and loud enough," he said sternly, "Hermione is waiting for you right now." at least he hoped she was.

"What if I catch on fire?" she squeaked.

"You won't catch on fire," he said for the millionth time, "Meredith, you don't want to keep Mrs Weasley waiting. Hop along now."

She nodded. "The Burrow." she said clearly The green flames engulfed her small body and she felt the warmness of the flames lick against her. She felt the world around her spin and then it abruptly stopped all in a split second. Neville had been right. She hadn't miraculously caught on fire. She choked a bit on ashes and soot that now covered her. In front of her was a sitting room and Neville had been replaced with a tall bushy brown headed girl with a business like smile.

"Hello, we were wondering when you decided to join us," Hermione Granger greeted her.

Meredith blushed. "We had some difficulty with the whole 'flu' thing. I thought I was going to catch on fire." she muttered sheepishly to Hermione.

Hermione laughed and offered Meredith her hand. "Well, you didn't and you got here safely. That's all that matters." Meredith took it and walked out of the fireplace to find that Hermione was not alone. A stout red head woman stood in the corner of the room with a warm smile. Meredith looked her over curiously. Hermione placed a hand on her shoulder. "This is Molly Weasley. Mrs-erm-Molly, this is Meredith Delaney."

"Thank you for letting me work here. You have a lovely-sitting room?" Meredith remembered her manners and decided she had to compliment this woman. It didn't come out the way she wanted it to. She blushed.

Mrs Weasley laughed at her and wiped a hand across the apron that was tied around her waist. "Oh, dear, you're certainly welcome. I'm sure you'll be fine here." She walked over to Meredith and placed a hand on either side of her cheeks. "Bit peaky. We'll fix that right up. You've got some nice working hands. You should be wonderful at tending to the gardens. Are you good in the kitchens?"

"Do biscuits count?" Meredith offered weakly.

"I'm afraid not," Mrs Weasley chuckled, "that is quite alright. You'll learn! I would introduce you to the others but the only ones here are Hermione and George. He's right outside. I think it would be best if you get better acquainted with him before I put you to work in the broom shed. Hermione will go with you if he isn't up to seeing company."

"Of course, Molly." Hermione said wearily. This would be interesting there was no doubt about that. Mrs Weasley studied Meredith once more and then gave her a little nod. She bustled back into the kitchens to prepare for lunch. Hermione looked at Meredith who was watching Mrs Weasley enter into the kitchen. "Well, come along then. Let's get this over with." Hermione grabbed her arm and drug her through the kitchens to the front door that led outside. Sure enough, there was George lounging under that same tree she always found him under.

He glanced up and saw her wave him over. He heaved a sigh and pushed himself up off the ground. It was time to meet the hired help. He slowly made his way up to the house just to agitate Hermione. "Why, hello there! Welcome to Weasley mansion. Or whatever's left of it anyway." he smiled a bit and joked dryly. He held out his hand for her to shake. This girl was surely the shortest thing he had ever seen.

Meredith's breath hitched in her throat and she felt everything drain from her. This was Fred's twin brother. This was the man from the dream. This was George Weasley. Her eyes flicked over the missing ear and she let out an unnatural sound. He watched her take in his appearance and his eyes darkened as he concluded that her reaction was to his deformity. He lifted his unshaken hand to his missing ear intentionally.

"I'm sure we'll get on nicely," he said bitterly.

"George," Hermione said a warning tone glaring at him.

"What, Hermione?" he asked quickly his eyes never leaving the girl's. Beauty was obviously not her strong suit with her short stature. Her brown eyes were too plain and her hair was in an unkempt too long of a style. He thought all of this harshly as he judged her trying to find fault within her appearance too.

Meredith caught on to his dislike and realized that she was staring. She flushed a deep red that it won by a landslide compared to Neville. "I'm-I'm sorry," she stammered. "I didn't mean to offend you. My name is Meredith." she stuck out her hand as he had done just a moment ago. He stared at it stiffly and then decided to be generous by taking her hand to lightly shake.

"It's okay. You'd think I would be used to it by now. All this staring. It can't be because of my charming good looks, now can it?" he did not smile as he said this but Meredith did. He smirked. He felt accomplished that he had gotten her to smile. His stomach rumbled in hunger. This made Meredith snort as she tried to contain her laughter. "Oops. I guess I forgot to eat breakfast this morning. There's one thing you should learn, Meredith. I do that a lot. Care to join me for lunch?" He gripped her hand tight.

"Actually, George, Meredith was just headed out to tidy up the broom shed." Hermione decided to intervene.

"Oh, Hermione I had forgotten that you were still here," he said, "already the first day here and they have you slaving away. Shame. Next time, maybe?" Meredith nodded. "Great! I'll see you later then." He gave her hand one more squeeze and then left back up to the kitchen.

She watched him leave and decided that he was going to be a bit of a challenge to get a long with. He was a bit cocky and a little bitter. She guessed that was to be expected when your twin brother was Fred Weasley.

"I'm so sorry. It varies with him. You never know what mood you're going to find him in. On occasion it combines together." Hermione sighed running a hand over her hair. "I would have told you about him sooner but we all thought it was best that you didn't know. What with Fred sending you here and all. It might have scared you off."

"Nothing could scare me off at this point," Meredith mumbled to Hermione. At this point in time she decided that she would accept the challenge at hand and get this absolute tosser of a stranger, George Weasley, back to his normal self. Whatever he may have been before.


	11. Tomorrow Will be Kinder

There were interesting things one could find in a broom closet. Hermione filled a basin with soapy water and helped Meredith remove the brooms from the shelves. Hermione tossed the last one out into the yard and dusted her palms off on her blouse. She grabbed a white apron from a hook and tied it gently around Meredith so she wouldn't get dirty.

"This possibly hasn't been cleaned since Bill and Fleur's wedding," stated Hermione as she finished tying up the apron. "I doubt it was even throughly clean. Now just wipe off the shelves and sweep out the corners. I have a muggle broom for you against the outside of the shed. Do not use the brooms in the yard. Understood?" Meredith nodded. What was the broom shed even used for then?

"Do these brooms fly?" she asked curiosity getting the better of her.

"Yes they do. So don't even try them out." Hermione said sharply picking up a rag and throwing it into the basin. She didn't bother telling Meredith she probably couldn't fly on it even if she tried.

"I wouldn't dream of it," muttered Meredith as she thought about falling off of it in midair. Hermione stared at her skeptically for a moment.

"When you're done, come back up to the kitchen and you can ask Mrs Weasley what needs to be done next." Hermione left it at that and walked back up to the house.

The shed wasn't all that big. It reminded Meredith of an old outhouse. Which, coincidentally, was an old outhouse that had been converted into holding the Weasley's brooms. As tiny as it may have seemed it had taken Meredith almost two hours to dust and scrub out. When it came time to sweep it out, Meredith had forgotten which broom Hermione had set up for her. _'There are at least ten brooms in the yard. Who cares if I use one for it's proper usage anyway. It's not like I'm going to actually ride it.' _she thought to herself. With that in mind, she picked up the dingiest looking broom of the lot and began to sweep out the dust in the floor boards.

"OI! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing, mate!" someone shouted at her. They grabbed her roughly by the sleeve and pulled her outside. The man towered over her. He seemed like he would be even taller than George. He was stocky and big built with a mop of fiery orange hair. He didn't look all too kind. He gasped when he saw which broom she was using. "That there is so old it's a bloody antique!" he snatched it from her grip.

"I didn't hurt it!" she glared up at him. What an absolute ruddy ogre!

"Well I'll bloody say you didn't! _Didn't hurt it? _There's bristles all over the floor! What's wrong with you? Do you even know what type of model this is?" he shouted.

"No! Was I supposed to? It's just a broom! And quit all your shouting!" Meredith screamed back pulling up to her full height to reach his face.

"Just a-What are you? A muggle? It's a Cleansweep! _A Cleansweep 7! _George is going to have a fit!" he growled.

"Why would he have a fit over a broom?" she said forgetting herself. He went wide eyed. "I-I just don't care much for brooms." she looked away and blushed a bit. His face softened.

"Alright then. Just-just don't do it again. I'll teach you the brands sometime." he offered. She nodded but still wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Well then, I see you've already met Ronald," George Weasley said leaning against the shed. They both jumped at his sudden appearance.

"Damn it! Why do you always do that!" Ron cried whirling around to face him. Meredith peeked out at George from around Ron's gigantic arm.

"I had to make sure you hadn't harmed mum's helper. That wouldn't have been the very nice thing to do." George said simply.

"She was sweeping out the shed with an actual broom!" Ron held out the broom.

George smirked. "Well, Ron, it is a broom shed. I assume you lost the cleaning broom in this mess?" he spoke to Meredith now a lot more softer than Ron had. Meredith mumbled an agreement feeling embarrassed. "It's alright, love. We all make mistakes. You won't do it again. Ron here probably scared the hell out of your every intention."

"Wha-! I did not!" he protested. "You wouldn't think it's so bloody funny when you see that she used a Cleansweep 7!"

An unidentified emotion passed over George's features. One that didn't go unnoticed by Ron or Meredith. It was one of great mournful sorrow that had Meredith biting her lip. He shrugged it off eventually. "A mistake is a mistake. She won't do it again Ron. Now help me organize the brooms back." he said dryly. Meredith took this as her cue to leave and stepped out from around Ron fully. She picked up the basin.

"He offered to teach me the brand names of the brooms." she said quietly to George. She then left to empty out the basin. She poured it out at the back of the shed before carrying it back up to the kitchen. As she pulled the door closed, she turned and opened her mouth to ask where Mrs Weasley was when her face was forcefully met with a squishy liquid.

"Teddy! No!" Hermione cried out as a baby squealed with laughter. Meredith cringed as she wiped off the white mush that was streaked across her left cheek. There was a light smacking sound of skin as another girl in the room popped the child's hand.

"Teddy Lupin! How many times have I told you _no throwing food_!" Meredith blinked a couple of times and located the sink so she could wash her face. The baby's jaw quivered and he let out a soft whimper that steadily grew louder. "I'm terribly sorry! He's quite the mischievous one, the little bugger." the girl was around Meredith's age at the least. She scurried over to her with a clean towel to dry her face. Meredith splashed her face a couple of times and gratefully accepted the towel. "I'm Ginny, by the way."

_'How many are_ there?' Meredith thought as she took in the girl's tall athletic frame and red hair.

"I'm Meredith." she said handing Ginny back her towel.

Ginny smiled. "I know. Hermione's told me all about you. Mum's in the scullery if you need her."

"Thanks? Erm-where is that exactly?" Meredith asked. How many rooms were in this place?

"I'll show you." Hermione sighed as she grabbed Teddy's bowl of grapes and mashed bananas from him. The baby made a grab for it but Hermione held it up high and tossed it into the sink where Ginny rinsed it out. "Let's go!" she said urgently while Teddy let out a shrill screech. Meredith followed Hermione's hurried strides into a small room that had clothes hanging everywhere waiting to be washed. Mrs Weasley struggled to open a big washing machine that was currently overflowing with bubbles.

"Oh, Molly! What happened?" Hermione exclaimed as she jumped into action helping mop up the bubbles.

"Where Arthur gets these sudden bright ideas to install all these muggle contraptions, I'll never know! I was quite fine with my old washing methods but he believes I'm too old to strain myself any longer!" Mrs Weasley yanked open the top of the machine as bubbles spewed everywhere. "I've put in too much detergent again. Oh dear."

Hermione groaned as she pulled out her wand and cleared most of the bubbles away. Then she dug out a sopping wet load of clothes and placed them on the floor. "_Scourgify!" _she flicked her wrist and Meredith watched as the water soaked up in wonder. The clothes steamed slightly at the sudden evaporation. Meredith's eyes grew wide with amazement.

"Goodness me! I must have accidentally mixed colors again, too!" Mrs Weasley said aloud. The clothes, indeed, were an alarmingly shade of blotchy pink.

"I'm sure George can fix it," Hermione rubbed her temples.

"Meredith, dear, could you pick up that laundry basket and take the clothes out back please?" Mrs Weasley turned to Meredith and asked.

"Of course." Meredith said respectively. She picked up a blue basket that was set next to the washer. She loaded the now pink clothes into the basket and drug it outside again where she had once been. Around the time she had made it back out, George and Ron had finished reorganizing the brooms in the shed.

"I see mum's been at the washing again." George commented upon the stark pink clothes. He started rifling through the load.

"You've got a little mush right there," said Ron poking at a spot by Meredith's left ear. George looked up from his task to see what Ron was talking about.

"It's in your hair too."

Meredith swiped at the crusted spots and flushed. "That baby in there gave me a nice proper greeting." she bristled.

Ron snorted and George smiled a bit. "That'll be Teddy. He comes by at least twice a week with Harry."

"I bet he's the one Hermione said I'd have to look after," Meredith grumbled.

"Most likely. I hope you're good with kids. We're rubbish at it." Ron said referring to George and himself.

George nodded in agreement. "For once, dearest Ronald, I believe we have something to agree on."

Hermione walked out of the kitchen and came over to where they stood. "You think you can get the colouring out?" she asked George.

"Might. I was barely able to get it out the last time." he pulled out a t-shirt.

"That's my Chudley Canons shirt!" Ron cried snatching it out of George's hands. "Now it's all _pink!" _he groaned gripping it tightly and even sniffling a bit.

"Hermione, maybe this requires your expertise. I may not be fit to handle Ron's things." George grimaced.

"I don't have the time, George. I've put together a check list of what I need to do before I go to Hogwarts. I've been delayed for quite some time now to even start it!" Hermione said rubbing Ron's arm. "Perhaps Meredith could help you better."

"Alright," he looked over to Meredith for a moment and then yanked Ron's shirt out of his grip. He put it back in the basket and picked it up to brace against his hip. He looked back at her expectantly. "This won't take long. I already had some potion put back from the last time. All we need to do is spray it on the clothes and hang them up on the line."

She followed him to the other side of the house where a chicken coop was set up. At the roof of the coop was a line that was attached from there to the foundation of the house. George set the basket down and disappeared with a loud _crack! _Meredith had a moment of panic as she screamed in surprise. She'd never heard the sound of apparation. She had only ever felt the sensation of it. As quickly as he had vanished he was back again with another sharp cracking sound. Meredith's arm flew at him in reflex to hit him. He quickly deflected her wrist and caught it in his free hand that wasn't holding a vial of blue liquid.

"Easy! Easy. I should have announced my departure. It's a habit to apparate unannounced." he said sheepishly. He released her wrist and showed her the vial. "Be careful with this now. If you get it on your skin it will burn you and I'm not really good at patching people up." he turned to the side flashing his missing ear on purpose. "Alright. I forgot the spray bottles. I'll be back. I want you to start hanging up the clothes on the line."

Meredith grunted in acknowledgement and he walked inside of the house instead of apparating. She began hanging up the Weasley's things on the line. She had gotten halfway down the line when she came across the biggest knickers she had ever seen. She had a pair of pants stretched completely out in front of her when George had picked the most untimely situation to return back to.

"I say, we know each other better already." he joked causing her to go completely red at the thought. He gently tugged the object away from her and replaced it with a now full spray bottle. "These aren't even _mine," _he whispered to her. "Their mum's." Meredith turned even darker as he laughed at her facial expression. It was one of sheer horror.

"You shouldn't joke about your mother like that," she scolded lightly as she started to spray down the clothes that were already up. George continued her previous chore.

"Meredith. Meredith. Meredith. Innocent Meredith, it's always good to find something to joke about rather than nothing at all. If you don't the unhappiness will get the better of you." he spoke from experience. She knew this almost instantly. She froze. He was so much like Fred. The corners of his mouth twitched upwards as he hung up a pink blotchy bra on the line. "Well, this certainly is not mine. You've learned a lot more about us in the past four hours than I've cared to share. You may return the favor some day."

"Not on your life," she hissed as she sprayed down the bra.

"It's either that or Charlie will most certainly find a way." he said crudely.

She overlooked his statement on purpose and gasped. "_There's more of you?" _she clapped a hand over her mouth. "Sorry." she squeaked.

"Yeah. Of course! We Weasley's are breeders!" he puffed out his chest in mock pride. "There's Bill, he lives with his wife in Shell Cottage. They're expecting their first kid, not shocking really. Then there's Charlie, he works in Romania. He's quite the bachelor and wouldn't waste any time getting into your knickers. Next is Percy, he has a place of his own but he frequently comes down to stay. He'll probably be the next one to marry off. And then-," his voice trailed away as he realized something. "well, 'pose you met everybody else except for Dad."

Meredith noticed he had a far away look in his eye. She knew that he was going to say himself and Fred. Meredith cleared her throat awkwardly. "It's almost time for me to get going back to Neville."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry for taking up your time." he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll walk you back up."

He escorted her back to Mrs Weasley who had been looking for her. Her time was, indeed, up for the day. Mrs Weasley thanked Meredith at least a hundred times telling her how grateful she was to have someone to help her. 'Tomorrow would be kinder' she had wished Meredith also adding that she would have more things for her to do. Meredith thanked her again for letting her work there. Mrs Weasley had asked her to stay for dinner but she politely declined saying that Neville was probably expecting her. She wished everyone goodbye and that she would return tomorrow. George made her promise to never go in the broom sheds again without him.

"If you want to know your way around a broom, I'll be more than happy to show you. Ron doesn't know the first thing about it." he had said winking at her. Meredith glared at his inappropriateness but still laughed all the same. She stepped into the fireplace and Hermione handed her a handful of floo powder.

"Tomorrow will be kinder," she wished Meredith the same as Mrs Weasley had. Meredith just smiled. She didn't know how to reply to it. Hermione squeezed her shoulder. "You'll be working full time tomorrow." she stepped out of the fireplace giving her room to floo.

"Longbottom Estate!" Meredith cried out clearly and the same warm green flames engulfed her. When the spinning sensation stopped she wiped the soot from her eyes and stepped out. "Neville!" she cried out. She felt completely knackered and all she wanted to do was collapse in the middle of the floor. Neville rushed into the sitting room.

"Meredith! I've made us dinner-," but Meredith cut him off with a yawn.

"Actually Neville, I'll skip out on dinner. I'm just going to go to bed." she said slowly making her way out of the room but tripped over the sofa in the process. She regained her balance. "Blast it all!" she cursed.

"Are you sure?" he asked disappointed. She just waved him off.

"I feel like rubbish." she stated and made her way successfully out of the room. He stared at her dejectedly. He wondered how badly it had went.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not exactly confident with this chapter as there is a lot going on. I pretty much forced myself to redo this chapter and post it. I would have updated sooner but I've also had a lot going on in real life too. I went to see Paul McCartney in concert and let me tell you that is the best concert I will probably ever attend in my whole entire life. Secondly, I would like to hear your opinions on what you think about this story. I've put a lot of research into this story. I promise to make it as accurate as I can. **


End file.
